


Why Don't You Accept My Flowers?

by southparkcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Cliche, Drama, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Palavrão, Park Chanyeol Has a Mullet, Romance, Sensetive, Songfic, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, rock - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southparkcy/pseuds/southparkcy
Summary: Chanyeol iria aceitar as flores que eram colocadas em seu violão?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Why Don't You Accept My Flowers?

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic se passa num universo fictício, no qual os personagens só ouvem o gênero musical rock, o universo também não é datado, deixei livre para o leitor achar o que quiser, seja nos anos 80 ou atual. Para quem quiser, a fanfic terá uma playlist com todas as músicas citadas, que irei adicionar após o guest!
> 
> Quaisquer dúvidas estarei à disposição. Boa leitura (❁´◡`❁).

Chanyeol tagarelava sobre estar tentando aprender violão enquanto pedalava em sua bicicleta, mullet bagunçando ao vento, acompanhado de Kyungsoo, que ouvia atentamente a caminho da casa do maior.

Do havia prometido que iria para sua casa passar o final de semana, e o Park não poderia estar mais feliz, pois ouvir seus discos com o amigo era quase que sua coisa favorita.

Nunca entenderam o porquê de se darem tão bem. Era como se fosse natural, desde o dia que viraram amigos após um jogo de futebol no campinho do bairro onde moravam, quando o menor esfolara o dedo do pé no tijolo que denominava o gol, e Chanyeol, que estava de goleiro, foi tentar ajudá-lo, o que foi uma péssima ideia. Logo após levou uma bolada de  Sehun  bem no meio da sua cara. Depois do final da partida, os dois ainda tentavam se recuperar das dores no gramado que cercava a espécie de buraco que chamavam o campo embarrado.

— Mano, se eu te contar que eu consegui o Slide It In do Whitesnake que eu tava procurando fazia tempos. - O gigante ia à frente até uma certa distância, depois voltava onde o amigo estava, dava uma volta em torno dele, e repetia o processo. — Porra, juro pra você, é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi.

— Pensei que a coisa mais linda que você já viu fosse eu. - Soltou uma risada abafada.

— Não... Talvez... É. Talvez depois dos meus discos. — O coração do Do palpitou, fazendo-o soltar uma risadinha nervosa.

— Mas e a Bárbara? De que adianta ter os discos e não ter onde tocar? — Chanyeol pôs a mão no queixo indicando pensamento.

— Bem pensado, irmão. Talvez depois da Bárbara e dos meus discos... CDs também... é capaz de você ser.

Alguns poucos minutos depois, chegaram à casa de Chanyeol, deixando as bicicletas apoiadas na parede ao lado da porta, logo adentrando e saudando quem fosse a um raio de três casas dali. Mas se arrependendo amargamente depois, após ver A Mãe com outras três amigas ali.

A Mãe era chamada assim por conta de Kyungsoo. Ao invés de chamar a mulher pelo nome, ou até mesmo de "Tia", ele simplesmente a chamava de mãe. O Park detestava isso por puro ciúme; Onde já se viu, não bastava ser obrigado a dividir a própria mãe com a irmã, agora tinha que fazer também com o folgado do melhor amigo.

— Bom saber que é assim que você se comporta na casa dos outros, Kyungsoo. — A primogênita do menor olhava para ele com um olhar transbordando reprovação, conforme A Mãe tomava o café de sua xícara enquanto segurava o pequeno prato para usar de apoio depois, assim como as outras três mulheres ali.

— Foi mal, mãe. — Foi o que ele conseguiu responder antes de Chanyeol o empurrar escada acima. — Por que você não me avisou que teria gente aqui, cara?

— Eu não sabia também, eu gritei junto contigo. Se eu soubesse, obviamente teria deixado só você fazer. — Kyungsoo deu um soco no braço que abria a porta do quarto. — Isso dói, porra.

Ainda ouvindo choramingos da parte do mais velho pelo soquinho dado, o menor correu e se jogou na cama, abrindo os braços e descansando o corpo ali; a pedalada dali até sua casa não era tão fácil assim, afinal de contas.

Pegou o minúsculo MP3 de seu bolso com os fones amarrotados, enquanto Chanyeol pegava seu violão junto a uma revistinha de música que comprou a um tempo e sentou-se ao seu lado. Em meio a tentativa do amigo de afinar as cordas do instrumento, Kyungsoo tentava desembolar os fones que pareciam estar colados, ambos em uma luta complicada contra seus próprios projetos.

— Consegui! – O Do exclamou, fazendo o outro saltar levemente. – Mas me diz aí, - Colocou um fone no ouvido direito. – Já sabe tocar alguma coisa?

O Park assentiu com a cabeça, por mais que o menor não tenha visto pois estava ocupado demais ligando o aparelho.

— Sei as mais simples, né. Ramones, principalmente Ramones. – Apesar disso, fez apenas o comecinho de  _ Smoke On The Water _ de uma forma desajeitada. – Não vejo a hora de poder aprender uma do Whitesnake, já ‘tava vendo com A Mãe se ela podia me ajudar a achar na internet essas paradas de cifras, sabe?

Chanyeol uma vez tinha tentado usar o computador da mãe pra procurar coisas a trabalho, mas quase acabou por estragar ao entrar em sites errados... Pelo menos não gostava das tecnologias antigas à toa, pois era definitivamente péssimo com a modernidade.

— Mas eu também posso, mano. Só pedir, você sabe.

Kyungsoo não gostava tanto de Whitesnake quanto o amigo. Ele preferia ouvir de todos os artistas um pouco: Europe, Bon Jovi, Nazareth, Black Sabbath, The Cure, Whitesnake… por aí vai, não conseguiria ao menos nomear cinco bandas sem ter uma confusão mental fodida.

Ver o Park se esforçando para aprender uma música do Whitesnake no violão o fazia ter orgulho do amigo, também sentia a obrigação de gostar da banda pelo menos um pouco.

— Eu só preciso praticar melhor minha habilidade, já sei algumas notas de cabeça… o difícil é fazer. — Chanyeol disse após tentar notas no violão, batucando no instrumento. — Porra, essa merda dói.

Kyungsoo acenou com a cabeça, estava com o fone de seu MP3 tocando Bed of Roses, não dando toda a atenção que o Park merecia ao ter feito tudo aquilo.

— Quer que eu dê um beijinho pra sarar, bebê? — Olhou de soslaio para o amigo, este que logo estendeu as mãos na direção dele. Revirou os olhos.

Pausou a música e deixou o aparelho ali, sentando na cama e beijando cada um dos dedos de Chanyeol.

— Tá melhor agora, neném? — Com um sorriso convencido no rosto, o maior afirmou com a cabeça.

Resmungando um "filho da puta", Kyungsoo voltou a onde deixou seu MP3, colocando o fone de volta e deitando no chão.

Chanyeol largou o violão em sua cama e se esgueirou para perto do amigo estirado no carpete, que tinha fechado os olhos por um breve momento até abrí-los novamente ao sentir a aproximação. Sorriu para os olhos confusos do outro, pegando o fone pendente de seu peito e colocando em torno da orelha saliente.

— Bed of Roses, uh? – Deitou ao lado dele, usando o braço de apoio para a cabeça. Kyungsoo apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Qual é sua flor favorita?

— Qualquer uma, na verdade. Eu conheço um monte, então nomear cada uma de uma vez vai ser difícil. – O Do se virou para o amigo. – E você?

— Eu não manjo nada de flores. – Chanyeol riu, constrangido. – Nunca parei para pensar. Tulipas, talvez? Eu não esperava que você fosse me perguntar de volta, que merda. Rosas também... Mas acho elas chatas demais, sabe?

Novamente em silêncio, ambos presos em seus próprios pensamentos. Chanyeol ainda se perguntava sobre flores, achava muitas bonitas, mas nunca conhecia os nomes, iguais aos pássaros, pássaros são bonitinhos, menos aqueles que pareciam rir dele toda vez que pisava para fora de casa. Já Kyungsoo pensava em Chanyeol, deita-lo em uma cama de rosas... Era um pensamento meio brega, não é? Além de ser gay demais. Isto era fato, gay demais. De uns tempos para cá, se via pensando coisas gays com o melhor amigo e isso definitivamente não era legal. Será que havia algo para evitar esse tipo de coisa? Não gostaria de estragar a amizade deles por ser um boiola.

— Garotos, já estão com fome? – A Mãe os chamou da sala. Suas amigas já haviam ido embora, agora era hora de mimá-los.

— Sempre né, mãe! — Chanyeol gritou, e Kyungsoo fez uma careta de dor. Se levantou rapidamente apenas para ter a oportunidade de puxar Kyungsoo pelas pernas até a porta.

— Ei, ei, ei, não faz isso não, mano! Meus fones!

Mostrou a língua para o garoto que, no momento, o xingava em todas os idiomas possíveis. Deu as costas e desceu as escadas correndo, sentando-se na mesa com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, enquanto A Mãe lhe lançava um olhar típico de "O que você inventou agora?"

Kyungsoo, todo nanico e emburrado, entrou na cozinha com passos firmes e um bico do tamanho do mundo.

— Mãe! O Chanyeol quase arrebentou meus fones! Bate nele! — O sorriso que estampava os lábios do garoto sentado a mesa logo esvaneceu.

— O que?! Mentira dele! — Era a hora do Park dar seu show de atuações. — Você nem está com seus fones, e eu estou aqui faz... — Olhou para o pulso, mesmo que não houvesse nada ali. — 1 minuto. Como que eu posso ter "quase arrebentado seus fones"? — fez aspas com as mãos.

— Chanyeol, se você não é o culpado, por que está dando tantas desculpas? — A Mãe se pronunciou pela primeira vez. Kyungsoo apontou para ela, olhando severamente para o amigo.

— Para não terem como acreditar que eu sou o culpado, oras. — Fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços, demonstrando-se orgulhoso.

A Mãe deu um tapa em sua cabeça, enquanto Kyungsoo ria e juntava-se a ele à mesa.

— Então, garotos — Ela colocou um bolo cortado pela metade na mesa, as bocas dos amigos salivaram, e ela deu um sorriso em ver que eles apreciavam sua culinária. — Como vocês viram, a mãe do Kyung veio aqui em casa...

O Do fez uma careta.

Não que ele não gostasse da própria mãe, mas era algo muito complicado de se explicar. Não se sentia bem perto dela. Era como se sempre existisse uma enorme bolha de tensão no cômodo onde eles estavam. Com o pai também era assim, porém eles nunca lhe fizeram um grande mal. Na real, ele considerava que a falta de afeto vindo do casal que havia feito o verdadeiro mal.

— Querido, — A Mãe colocou a mão em suas costas. – Eu sei que você não gosta muito dela, para ser sincera, nem eu. – Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e deu uma pequena risada depois. – Mas o que eu tenho para falar a vocês dois é realmente sério.

Os dois se entreolharam preocupados.

— É de se ficar preocupado, sim. Enfim, ela veio me dizer que ela vai se mudar no começo do ano que vem, se tudo ocorrer certo. – Ela se sentou e suspirou. – E com ela, eu quero dizer o Kyungsoo também.

Chanyeol sentiu seu estômago embrulhar, um gosto amargo vir à boca e o corpo de Kyungsoo gelou.

— M-mas ela disse se tudo ocorrer certo, não é? Então, e-eu e o Kyung podemos fazer algo dar errado ou mudar a cabeça dela, sei lá. – A ideia de perder o melhor amigo aterrorizava o Park. Não era à toa que o Do era seu melhor amigo, ele era o único que conseguia acreditar que gostava de sua companhia e que não estava sendo apenas aturado. 

— Isso já não é comigo. Ela apenas pediu para eu dar o recado pois sou mais próxima de vocês... Esse bolo está com uma cara ótima, não? Já comi um pedaço mas minha barriga grita pra mais um!

  
  


* * *

Os garotos estavam cada um com um cabo de vassoura na mão, cada qual de uma cor diferente. Chanyeol portava um vermelho e Kyungsoo um verde, porém eles não lutavam como um Lorde Sith e um Mestre Jedi, como sempre estavam acostumados a fazer.

O Park estava sentado no degrau que levava a um jardim na parte de trás da casa, e Do se encontrava de pé, realmente brincando com o cabo de vassoura. O maior estava à beira de lágrimas com a notícia que seu amigo iria embora num futuro próximo, já o outro também se encontrava deveras perturbado, contudo tentava não demonstrar.

— Você acha que se eu bater ali na árvore a mãe vai brigar comigo?

— Eu fiz isso uma vez e sim, ela briga, e de quebra bate também. — Chanyeol suspirou. O pequenino chegou perto dele e bateu de leve em sua canela com o cabo de vassoura.

— Por que tá tão xôxo, ein? — Ele já sabia a resposta, também sabia que o gigante ficava melhor quando desabafava.

— Ainda pergunta? Porra mano, você vai embora e eu não tenho como impedir. Caralho, isso é... — Passou a mão no rosto, arrependendo-se depois por sua mão está suada. — Uma sensação horrível.

— Não deixe que a tristeza te consuma. Aproveite e faça memórias felizes, de que adianta ficar aí todo pra baixo, não aproveitar minha companhia direito, e chorar pitangas depois? Vamos lá, meu querido Lorde Sith! - Kyungsoo sorriu em direção ao Park, bateu de verdade na perna dele com o pedaço de madeira, fazendo com que ele gritasse de dor, e também pegar o cabo verde e fazer a maior cara de sério que podia.

Era hora de acabar com aquele Jedi desgraçado, e colecionar umas marcas roxas pelo corpo.

__ — _ Que a força esteja com você. _

* * *

Bem, depois de muito baixo astral por parte do Park, o dia seguinte finalmente veio. Durante a noite, não houve nada significativo, o que decepcionou um pouco o Do, pois a parte mais legal era ficar assistindo ou jogando algo com Chanyeol até altas horas da noite e depois acordar como um zumbi às 9h.

O momento de maior comunicação fora quando Kyungsoo teve que obrigar Chanyeol a tomar banho.

— _ Chanyeol, vai tomar banho. – Kyungsoo apareceu na porta do quarto com a toalha sobre os cabelos molhados, carregando um olhar severo para o amigo que dedilhava o violão sentado em sua cama. _

__ — _ Mas Kyung... _

__ — _ Chanyeol, você suou um monte hoje e tem que ver se não abriu um machucado nas costas depois de tanta paulada. Além desse teu cabelo seboso, porra, cara! De que adianta querer deixar um mullet e não saber cuidar! _

__ — _ Não fala assim dele! – Fez um cara de ofendido, colocando as mãos nos grandes fios da nuca. – Eu cuido muito bem sim, okay? Se eu não cuidasse, como ele taria grande assim? E também, é que ele não gosta de tomar banho. _

__ — _ Pelo amor de Deus, garoto. – Se aproximou, logo tendo Chanyeol pulando da cama em direção ao guarda-roupa. – Eu vou dormir aqui hoje, tenha decência! _

__ — _ Ai, como você é chato. – Resmungou pegando a primeira roupa que viu e indo buscar uma toalha (sabe-se lá a ultima vez que usou uma). _

Claro que teve que exagerar um pouco, mas a verdade era que até mesmo A Mãe estava cansada da luta de ter que colocar Chanyeol debaixo do chuveiro, então ela fazia de conta que não via.

Porém, de madrugada, Kyungsoo não pode evitar se deixar levar pela tristeza. O amigo era literalmente tudo que tinha e tudo que mais importava no mundo, ouví-lo roncando ao seu lado na cama, tendo o braço dele apoiado em sua cintura, foi o suficiente para deixa-lo incapaz de conter algumas poucas lágrimas.

Felizmente as coisas melhoraram de manhã. A Mãe deu a sugestão dos garotos darem um passeio no parque ali perto, que foi prontamente aceita por eles. Bem, por Kyungsoo, que não aguentava mais a melancolia do melhor amigo. Ambos pegaram suas bicicletas e foram em direção ao parque que ficava 2 km dali.

Chanyeol ia na frente com seu walk-man tocando no último volume, o que era razão da mesma bronca que o menor sempre lhe dava, alegando ser muito perigoso dirigir e entorpecer a audição dessa forma. Por isso, o Do aumentou a velocidade e passou a ir ao seu lado na rua. Conheciam alguns atalhos então foi possível manter-se ali por todo o caminho. Ao chegarem ao parque, o Park pendurou o fone no pescoço, fazendo com que a música chegasse até o outro, que percebeu ser sua fita de músicas tristes, aquilo trouxe a tristeza novamente para sua cabeça, que tentou não dar muita a atenção (mesmo que fosse notório que ele estava abatido, já que isso lhe dava olheiras), esperando para o maior dar as instruções.

— E agora? – Já haviam passado os portões do parque, perto de escadas de pedra que auxiliava na subida e descida do morro que separava a entrada do coração do lugar.

— Acho melhor começar desligando essa fita. – Kyungsoo apontou para os fones que ainda ecoavam uma música deprimida de rock. Chanyeol concordou, não estava no pique de reclamar.

— E agora? – Repetiu a mesma frase, tendo o melhor amigo bufando para si.

— Você também poderia pensar em alguma coisa, né, cabeção. – Tentou dar um tapa na cabeça do outro, que desviou e quase o fez perder o equilíbrio morro abaixo, se não tivesse segurado seu braço.

— Bem feito – O Park deu uma risada anasalada. – Já pensou se eu não estivesse aqui.

— Nhe nhe nhe, vá a merda. – O menor rumou a bicicleta para as escadas, descendo as escadas em cima dela.

— Cuidado, cara! Acabei de te salvar, vou precisar mais uma vez! – Diferente do melhor amigo, ele tinha amor a vida, então desceu do veículo para ir andando escada abaixo guiando a bicicleta.

— Mas pelo menos eu cheguei antes. – Gritou de volta.

— Foda, mano.

Alguns segundos depois, o maior chegou ao final da escada, olhando em volta.

— A gente poderia ter trazido uma bola, né... 

— Quer voltar buscar? Aproveita e trás nossos sabres de luz também.

— Não, tô de boa… Vamos dar uma volta, vai que a gente decide o que fazer. - Chanyeol sugeriu, o Kyungsoo não teve outra alternativa a não ser aceitar, pois também não conseguia pensar numa ideia melhor.

Depois de subirem nas bicicletas e andarem aproximadamente 100 metros de onde estavam anteriormente, o menor teve uma ideia, e das grandes.

— Vamos apostar uma corrida, até onde der, e quem ganhar vai ter que fazer as tarefas do outro pelo resto da semana.  — Aumentou a velocidade, indo na frente do Park.

— Vamos até aquela parte escura do parque, vai ser o final.  — Kyungsoo assentiu, logo começando a pedalar o mais rápido que podia, assim como Chanyeol, que tinha os olhos flamejantes de determinação e competitividade, adorava poder esfregar a vitória em alguém.

Apesar de toda a fúria por parte do maior, ele não conseguia ultrapassar o melhor amigo de maneira alguma, estava começando a ficar puto de verdade, já que proporcionalmente tinha a vantagem ao seu lado, afinal, suas pernas são maiores que a do adversário.

— Seu merda! Você foi na frente, porra! Assim não vale!  — Gritava, pedalando com todas as suas forças, mas ficando cada vez mais para trás. Estavam chegando no ponto combinado, e já estava com vontade de chorar, odiava perder.

Adentrando o bosque escuro, Kyungsoo começou a frear e cantar vitória, quando finalmente parou e olhou para trás, o Park passou correndo ao seu lado, fodido da cara. Ainda tinha chances.

— Ow, cara! Já foi!  — Chanyeol seguia reto, no intuito de atravessar a escuridão.

— Foi nada! Era pra passar essa parte! 

— Era nada! Era só pra chegar até aqui. Volta aqui, seu imbecil!  —  O Do havia esquecido o quanto odiava fazer apostas com o maior, era definitivamente a coisa mais irritante do mundo, ganhando ou perdendo, pois o outro iria encher seu saco de qualquer forma.  —  Eu não vou até aí, não. Se não, vou pra casa. To cansado demais pra birrinha.

— Birra, o caralho! Você que não sabe!  — Gritou do outro lado.

— Não sei o que? Porque quem não sabe alguma coisa aqui, é você! Não sabe perder e fica enchendo a paciência.  — Ouviu um som de bicicleta caindo no chão, e logo ficou preocupado. Foi atrás do desgraçado, que tinha feito isso apenas para subir numa das árvores dali.

— Você não disse que não iria vir aqui?  — Escalando uma árvore de porte médio, com vários cipós em volta, Chanyeol se sujava inteiro.

— Desce daí, cara.

— Pelo menos to fazendo alguma coisa. Sobe aí.  — O problema era que o menor tinha medo de escalar qualquer coisa que fosse, medo de cair e quebrar alguma coisa, mas o Park não precisava saber disso.

— Eu já falei que tô cansado.

— \- Tá nada, tá é com medo. Mas tudo bem, eu deixo passar, porque eu sou um amigo muito bom.  — E deu um sorriso debochado, ligando o walk-man de novo.

— Desliga essa coisa, vamos procurar alguma coisa pra fazer. Não é justo você aí curtindo um som e eu aqui em baixo sem fazer nada.

— Justo? Você fraudou sua vitória na corrida e quer dizer o que é justo? - Ah, ele só estava de birra.

— Fraudei o caralho, desce daí agora. Chega de birra, cara, por favor. Vamos, sei lá, aproveitar o tempo juntos.

Realmente, isso era o que mais precisavam fazer.

Chanyeol olhou para baixo, enquanto balançava as pernas e assentiu, mas a verdade é que só decidiu descer pois sua bunda estava começando a molhar por conta da umidade da madeira, e isso não era legal. Foi se arrastando com cuidado para chegar ao tronco, mas ao iniciar sua descida, a mão escorregou e ele caiu, virando de frente em meio a queda, soltando um grito de desespero enquanto esticou os braços para frente, na tentativa de, ao menos, diminuir o impacto. Porém, o que de fato aconteceu, foi um de seus braços ter uma dor alucinante, muito maior que a do impacto em si.

— CHANYEOL!  — Kyungsoo correu em sua direção, esperando que o amigo ainda estivesse vivo. Ao agachar perto dele e virá-lo de costas para o chão, viu lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto e soltou um suspiro de alívio.  — Ufa, tá vivo ainda.

— K-Kyungsoo, pe-pelo amor de Deus, meu braço… Meu braço ta doendo muito, tipo, pra caralho… Me ajuda, mano.  — O gigante olhou para baixo em direção ao seu braço, que agora segurava com o que doía apenas um pouco, e sentiu como se fosse desmaiar ao olhar parte de seu antebraço formando 90° virado para baixo. Soltou outro grito, mas dessa vez, de dor. As lágrimas eram incontroláveis e não paravam de sair de seus olhos.

— Cara… Porra, caralho, puta que pariu… 

— Tá doendo demais, mano.

O menor tirou o celular do bolso, tremendo e ainda at errorizado pela imagem do braço quebrado do amigo em sua frente. Procurou o contato da mãe de Chanyeol, sentando no chão e tentando acudir o outro da melhor forma possível afagando suas costas (mesmo que não adiantasse merda nenhuma), quando a mãe atendeu, quase deu um grito de alívio, mas sua mente logo ficou em branco, sem saber como começar e nem o que dizer direito.

— Kyungsoo! — O Park gritou, fazendo-o acordar aquele transe em que se encontrava. Balançou a cabeça, tentando achar as palavras certas para começar.

— Kyungsoo, querido, o que aconteceu? — A voz preocupada da Mãe fez com que seu coração apertasse.

— Mãe… O Chanyeol… Ele… A gente tava apostando corrida… Daí ele… ele… O que aconteceu depois, meu Deus do céu… — Pensou consigo mesmo na última frase, não sabia como dizer aquilo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— MEU BRAÇO TA DOENDO PRA CARALHO, SOCORROOOOOO!!! — Chanyeol berrou ao seu lado, assustando o amigo ao seu lado.

— Pode passar o celular para o Chanyeol, por favor, querido? — Assentiu, mesmo que a Mãe não pudesse ver, e esticou a mão, colocando o telefone na orelha do Park.

— Mãe… eu caí da árvore… meu braço… — Soltou um gemido de dor. — Tá quebrado no meio. Ele tá pra baixo, totalmente. Eu não consigo mexer ele e dói muito… Vem buscar a gente, por favor.

As lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos e sua voz ficou embargada. Kyungsoo sentia-se de certa forma culpado pela tragédia, agora só o restava sentar ali e esperar o tempo passar.

— Ela quer falar com você. — Assentiu outra vez, puxando o celular para si.

— Onde vocês estão? — Conseguia ouvir a Mãe se movimentando apressada.

— Nós estamos no meio da parte escura do parque, sabe, onde tem aquelas árvores enormes e parece cena de um filme de terror — Engoliu em seco, olhando ao redor, com medo de sair do meio do breu, alguma espécie de bruxa que os levaria para sua casa e depois deceparia seus membros e depois…

— Sei bem onde é. Aguente firme, eu já chego aí. Tente deixar o Chanyeol acordado, assim não será tão difícil de trazer ele para o carro.

— Tudo bem. Obrigado. — E desligou.

Depois de muito sofrimento de ambas as partes, a Mãe finalmente chegou, guiando-os para a saída daquele lugar melancólico (e que seria ainda mais depois desse incidente), Kyungsoo levou ambas as bicicletas, enquanto o Park ia apoiado na mulher, todo encolhido.

Ao chegarem no carro, um peso estava prestes a esmagar o menor. Estava cansado, a gravidade parecia estar lhe chamando para deitar, a tristeza era como uma aliada daquele sentimento. Pediu para a Mãe lhe deixar em sua casa, porque assim iria arrumar suas coisas e voltar para o seu lar. Ela até tentou argumentar, Chanyeol também, afinal, o garoto ainda estava abalado pela notícia do dia anterior e queria passar o máximo de tempo possível com o amigo, mas o Do recusou. Estava realmente muito deprimido.

Pedalou até sua casa, e um mundo sem Chanyeol era sempre regado do mesmo sentimento: Solidão.

Aquele gigante tagarela, que nunca parava se falar de música e coisas antigas, parecia até um velho. Riu para o vento. O que seria da sua vida sem aquele garoto? O que seria de seu coração sem ele? O mundo estava querendo o sufocar, o prender. Tudo doía, talvez não na mesma intensidade do braço quebrado do Park, mas doía.

Chegou em casa, finalmente. Sua mãe não estava lá. Assim era melhor. Poderia ficar quieto em seu quarto, até o outro dia, sem nenhum incômodo. Tomou um banho, pois queria tentar melhorar um pouco o peso em seus ombros, não ajudando muito, fazendo-o logo deitar em sua cama e ficar ali até o outro dia.

* * *

Ao acordar, Kyungsoo demorou para reconhecer seu próprio quarto, afinal, tudo que havia acontecido no dia anterior fora muito rápido. Não sabia como iria lidar com a situação agora, pois antes, na casa do amigo e protegido pela Mãe, não precisaria pensar sobre como iria lidar com sua própria, e talvez até mesmo fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Porém descendo as escadas e ouvindo o tilintar da xícara de sua mãe na cozinha, parecia que seu coração iria sair pela boca.

Adentrou a cozinha, tenso, indo em direção do armário onde ficavam todas as outras xícaras (apesar de viverem apenas em dois, sua primogênita continha muitas delas), pegou a sua, sempre tentando não olhar para a mulher. Uma aura pesada parecia esmagá-lo naquele cômodo, queria o quanto antes sair de casa.

— Bom dia. — Assustou-se com as palavras da mulher. — Não entendo o porquê de você estar assim, eu te fiz alguma coisa?

Uau, ele não esperava isso. Espera, ela estava sendo sincera ou sendo sarcástica? Uma avalanche de sentimentos correu por dentro do corpo de Kyungsoo, estava prestes a explodir.

Tentou continuar a arrumar seu café em silêncio, apesar dos olhos já estarem marejados por conta da raiva que sentiu da pergunta, com respostas muito óbvias - pelo menos para si.

— Kyungsoo, me responda.

— Você quer que eu fale o que?! — Respondeu num tom agressivo, mas ao olhar para a expressão fria de sua mãe, teve vontade de jogar tudo que estava em cima da mesa, no chão. Vontade de gritar, de se espernear, de fazer qualquer coisa que ela chamaria de drama.

— Você está agindo tão mal educado comigo, quero saber o porquê. Ontem você chegou, e se não fosse pela mãe de Chanyeol, eu nem ficaria sabendo, certo?

— Certo. — Resmungou. Ele estava muito puto.

— Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

— Só pode ser brincadeira. — Falou com um sorriso debochado, olhando para cima tentando conter as lágrimas. Caralho, odiava ser sensível. Infelizmente, seus olhos acabaram na mulher a sua frente. A mulher cujo parecia apenas ser uma versão feminina sua, e aquilo o irritava, irritava ser igual a ela.

— Mal educado.

— Você simplesmente decidiu que irá se mudar. Do nada, por si só, sem nem me consultar antes. Por que, ein?! Porque eu estou feliz?! Porque eu estou confortável?! Você vai me tirar de perto de tudo que me faz feliz a troco de quê?! Só porque você nunca foi alguém disposta a saber de mim, agora quer tentar fingir que nada nunca aconteceu e iremos viver felizes para sempre construindo outra vida em outra cidade?! — Já estava gritando, e as lágrimas caíam de seu rosto sem seu consentimento.

— É por causa daquele garoto que você está assim? — A calmaria dela o deixava nos nervos.

— E se for, hã? E se for? O que ele tem haver com isso? Não o coloque nesse tipo de situação! A questão aqui sou eu e você.

— Você está bravo porque vai ficar longe dele. — Ela apontou.

— Ah, você acha?! E qual é o problema? Ele é meu melhor amigo, porra!

— Olhe seu palavreado! — Ela finalmente havia perdido a paciência. — É por isso e outras razões que eu estou fazendo isso. Você está virando um molequezinho de merda. Você esquece que ainda tem sua própria família, você anda achando que pode sair por aí, fazendo o que quiser, mas sou eu que mando aqui. Acho muito estranho essa sua relação com aquele garoto, muito estranho, e é por isso que tomei essa decisão. Nós iremos nos mudar, para você tomar jeito.

— Por que nossa relação seria estranha?! O que caralhos você quer dizer com isso?!

— Eu já falei para você tomar cuidado com seu linguajar! Eu acho que aquele moleque é gay, está bem? Não quero ver você andando com esse tipo de gente. Eu, por mim, iríamos nos mudar o mais rápido que puder. Mas só não faço isso por conta de sua escola. — Ela se levantou. — Agora, se me der licença, estarei na casa de Jesse.

Ouvindo os passos pesados de sua mãe, Kyungsoo chorava ainda mais. Ele não conseguia parar de odiar aquela mulher com todas as forças que tinha dentro de si. Chanyeol… E daí se ele fosse gay? E daí se Kyungsoo fosse gay? Qual era o problema, porra?! As pessoas não podem gostar umas das outras por o que elas tem no meio das pernas é mais importante?

Tentava se acalmar, pois precisava ir para a casa do amigo, queria saber como ele estava após tudo o que aconteceu.

Lembrou-se que não havia tomado seu café ainda, nem começado a arrumá-lo, na verdade. Procurou fazer tudo o mais rápido possível para sair de casa o quanto antes.

* * *

Kyungsoo não havia ido de bicicleta, apenas com seus velhos e surrados tênis de corrida. O garoto estaria charmoso se não fosse por sua mochila feia em suas costas, que levavam seu uniforme escolar e o resto de seus materiais necessários.

Trajava uma camisa do Led Zeppelin cinza, uma jaqueta jeans e uma calça também jeans. Era basicamente um conjunto que sempre usava, mas que nunca iria perder a graça para si.

Havia roubado um pirulito do pote cheio de doces da sala de estar, e com os fones, andava despreocupado ouvindo “Looking for Love” da banda favorita de Chanyeol. Parou ao lado de um carro, olhando para seu reflexo, e bem como cantava o vocalista, não gostava do estranho que via, não fisicamente falando, mas sim como o ser.

Voltou a andar, pensando sobre procurar um amor. Nossa como aquilo era complicado. Queria achar alguém que pudesse chorar no ombro, alguém que pudesse descansar seu coração dolorido.

Chutando as pedrinhas da calçada à sua frente, seus pensamentos logo foram parar em Chanyeol. Talvez a resposta de tudo que precisava estava a sua frente o tempo todo, se ele apenas confessasse o que sentia... Contudo, o medo de admitir isso era maior. Era engraçada a maneira como tudo em sua vida sempre acabava no amigo, como por exemplo, até mesmo o fato de ter que se mudar havia um dedo invisível do Park. Ele era como um furacão em sua vida, mas também a resolução depois dele.

Suspirou e olhou em volta, percebendo uma roseira tão alta quanto o muro de uma casa, que portava as flores com uma cor alaranjada, e lembrou-se das palavras do amigo sobre gostar de rosas, decidindo correr para dar de presente a ele. Ao chegar perto, notou que a parte de dentro das pétalas era amarela, que mudavam de cor conforme o final da pétala.

De volta ao caminho, não faltava muito até a casa do Park. Girava a rosa entre o indicador e o dedão, que tomou todo o cuidado para tirar os espinhos que antes tinham. Atravessou a rua e restavam apenas duas casas, começou a ficar nervoso.

Apesar do estômago se contorcendo, chegou na casa como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Deu três toques leves na porta e abriu a porta, talvez eles já estivessem esperando-o.

— Mãe? — Colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro, com cuidado. Ele poderia muito bem ir entrando, como se vivesse ali (não que esta parte não seja verdade), da mesma forma que a Mãe já disse que tinha sua autorização, mas precisava mostrar ao menos um pingo de respeito.

— Kyungsoo?! Kyungsoo, querido! Entre, entre! — Ela respondeu da cozinha. O menor deu um suspiro aliviado, pelo menos ela não estava chateado pelo que aconteceu no dia anterior.

— Eu vim ver como o Chanyeol tá… Sinto que foi minha culpa isso ter acontecido. — Ele adentrou a casa, indo em direção a cozinha. Ao bater os olhos nele, parecia outra pessoa. Estava completamente contido, como se estivesse sendo sugado para dentro de si mesmo.

— Ah, querido… — Ela andou até ele, que agora estava de pé ao lado da mesa que ficava ao lado da parede, e abraçou sem lhe encostar as mãos (que, por sinal, estavam cheias de farinha). — Ele me contou o que aconteceu, não foi sua culpa. Não foi culpa de ninguém. 

O Do sentiu os olhos marejarem, sentia que não merecia o carinho que aquela mulher tinha por si. Desvencilhou-se do abraço e pigarrou, tentando se livrar do nó que formava em sua garganta.

— Enfim, — Passou a manga de sua blusa no seu nariz, fungando logo em seguida. — Vou lá, ok?

A Mãe assentiu. Deu mais um abraço nela, porque aquele dia estava sendo horrível, e a família Park parecia ser a cura de todos os seus problemas, apesar dos pesares.

A ruindade que estava instalada dentro do seu corpo parecia ter se esvaído pela metade após a curta conversa que tivera com a dona da casa, estava quase convicto que iria livrar-se da ruindade 100% depois de ver como Chanyeol se encontrava.

Não foi de imediato, pois ao bater levemente na porta do quarto duas vezes, e abri-la logo em seguida, foi estranho ver aquele pedaço branco cobrindo parte do amigo.

Chanyeol, que tinha seu violão deitado apoiado em suas coxas, subiu seu olhar, que antes estava no instrumento, fixando no garoto em sua frente, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

— Kyungsoo! — Levantou o braço em alegria, fazendo o menor sentir-se lisonjeado pela recepção que estava tendo. — Que bom que você veio! — Tirou o violão do colo, para levantar e ir em direção a porta.

Pela terceira vez num intervalo de cinco minutos, Kyungsoo estava recebendo mais um abraço. Um abraço desconfortável, para ser franco. Chanyeol tinha seu braço bom por cima de seu ombro, enquanto o outro engessado batia em seu tórax, esquecido por um momento.

— Agora, preciso da sua ajuda. — Desvencilhou-se do meio abraço e olhou bem fundo nos olhos do Do, que afirmou com uma expressão séria. 

O Park segurou sua mão, e o puxou para dentro do quarto. O fez sentar em sua cama, para depois fazer um gesto para esperar, ficou de costas para ele e Kyungsoo estava ansioso pelo o que estava por vir. Começou a correr seus olhos pelo quarto, tentando não assistir a cada passo do que o gigante fazia, também com um pouco de vergonha, acabando por deixar a flor que jazia em sua mão entre as cordas do violão atrás de si, e virando para frente novamente.

Porém logo sua vista foi tomada pelo amigo novamente, que segurava, de forma desajeitada (talvez essa palavra se tornará recorrente pela situação em que ele se encontra), um vinil em sua mão, com um enorme sorriso empolgado no rosto,

— Eu não consigo nem colocar meus discos para tocar — O sorriso se desfez e deu lugar a um bico nos lábios. —, mas já que você tá aqui — os brancos e alinhados dentes apareceram novamente. — pode fazer esse favor para mim, não é? Seria um favorzão gigantão assim, ó.

Estendeu os braços, parecendo um filhote de passarinho. Chegava a dar dó. Kyungsoo não pode evitar deixar um riso escapar antes de assentir com a cabeça. Pegou a capa das mãos do Park e se dirigiu à Bárbara, abrindo sua tampa e trocando os vinis.

— Ah… — Chanyeol soltou um daqueles gemidos de velho. — Parece que a Bárbara vai ser minha grande companheira agora. Cuidado, Kyung, você pode perder seu lugar, viu?

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Posicionava a agulha no disco, logo preenchendo todo o quarto com a música que saía pela caixa de som ao seu lado. Virou-se para trás, agora encarando o amigo que estava, agora, deitado na cama, fitando o teto - mais precisamente, o pôster do Darth Vader que jazia ali,

— Bom… Agora eu vou ficar de molho por quase um mês aqui em casa, né. Não tenho muito o que fazer no colégio com o braço desse jeito — Agitou o gesso, fazendo uma pequena careta de dor depois da ação. — que é justamente com o que eu escrevo. 

— Você tem certeza disso?

— Não muita, porque minhas chances de rodar triplicam. — Riu, lembrando dos cadernos com as matérias todas pela metade. — mas é meio que inevitável.

— A gente pode dar um jeito. Eu te ajudo. — Chanyeol virou a cabeça, agora fitando o Do ao seu lado.

— O que você tem em mente?

— Você pode ir para assistir a aula, entender um pouco o conteúdo. Eu posso ajudar escrevendo os títulos das aulas e depois fazendo um resumo delas no seu caderno, assim você consegue até mesmo se lembrar das explicações.

Ambos se encaravam após o final da ideia de Kyungsoo, cada um pensando em coisas diferentes. Chanyeol ponderava se valia mesmo a pena, desperdiçar tardes que poderia apenas dormir, ler quadrinhos e ouvir música o dia todo, mas chegou à conclusão que aquilo poderia se tornar tedioso sem a companhia do baixinho.

Já Kyungsoo… Bem, ele revia todos os detalhes que já havia memorizado do rosto do Park, fosse a pintinha no nariz ou os grandes olhos castanhos brilhantes que portavam galáxias inteiras, até mesmo as marcas de acne que haviam espalhadas pelo rosto.

A primeira música acaba, e guitarras junto a uma forte bateria seguida da poderosa voz do vocalista se faz presente de forma súbita, assustando os dois garotos (mesmo que o som nem estivesse tão alto assim), acordando-os de seus devaneios.

— É uma boa ideia. — Diz Chanyeol após pigarrear e desviar o olhar. — Vou falar com a mãe.

O maior tentou levantar, mas sem sucesso, caindo duro no colchão novamente. Choramingou, com vergonha da situação, tentando mais uma vez, enquanto o Do ria da cena anterior.

— Kyungsoo, me ajude! — Fazia força para levantar, porém parecia que seu corpo havia sido tomado por gelo.

O menor pôs se ajudar após o pedido, ainda rindo da desgraça alheia, fazendo o Park bufar e finalmente ficar de pé.

Observando as orelhas vermelhas se afastando em direção a porta, o coração palpitou em seu peito, sendo descrito pelas palavras cantadas pela música naquele momento.

_ “Oh baby you don't really know what you've done _

_ To the heart of this man.; _

* * *

Todas as pessoas tinham seus olhares grudados na dupla de amigos, que tentava passar pelo corredor do colégio como se não estivessem quase engolidos pela curiosidade alheia.

No final, Kyungsoo conseguiu levar Chanyeol a escola, porém também tendo que concordar com várias burocracias. Passaram um bom tempo na diretoria.

— Veja pelo lado bom, você vai esquecer fácil do branco do seu gesso, cara. — O menor cochichou, fazendo o garoto do braço quebrado rir suavemente. 

Ao adentrar a sala em que estudavam juntos, sentaram-se em seus respectivos lugares, mas logo sendo rodeados pelos colegas, todos dizendo a mesma coisa.

— Chanyeol, posso assinar o seu gesso?

— Eu também quero!

— Você tem uma caneta aí?

O Do ficou emburrado, pois não havia pensado na possibilidade de ter feito isso na casa do amigo. No final, era provável que nem sobrasse lugar para ele.

—Pô galera, vocês tão me sufocando — Viu o mais alto se mexer desconfortável na cadeira a sua frente. — Depois vocês podem pedir, deixem eu ‘chegar’ primeiro. 

Murmúrios entristecidos foram ouvidos e a grande muvuca em volta a carteira de Chanyeol se dispersou. Ele sorriu triunfante, e virou-se para a cadeira do amigo.

— É melhor você fazer o seu já, porque senão, nem tem graça — O Park pegou uma caneta vermelha do estojo de Kyungsoo e entregou para o dono.

Parecia que o gigante havia lido seus pensamentos, ficou até um pouco chocado com a coincidência. Com gosto, levou a caneta ao gesso que estava disposto a sua frente, escrevendo seu nome de forma cartunesca.

— Woah, Kyungsoo… — Apesar de estar do lado contrário ao que se via, Chanyeol apreciou a arte do amigo. — Ficou muito legal, cara.

Com um sorriso tímido-mas-nem-tão-tímido, o menor agradeceu ao elogio feito. Pegou novamente o braço engessado, mais precisamente a ponta dos dedos, e começou a rabiscá-los.

— Ei, aí não! — O Do ria da pequena traquinagem que fazia, enquanto o mais alto deixava tudo pior, tentando puxar o braço de volta.

A professora chegou na sala, logo dando a Chanyeol a oportunidade de poder pegar seu próprio braço de volta. Com um olhar emburrado, virou para Kyungsoo uma última vez, que sorriu pela brincadeira bem feita.

* * *

Como se já não bastasse os rabiscos feitos pelo Do, Chanyeol também teve que lidar com os de outras dezenas de pessoas que também queriam o usar de papel. Não era possível, será que eles não tinham folhas no final do caderno para isso?

— Antes eu gostava de ter bastante atenção, mas acho que apenas a sua tá louco de bom. — O Park reclamou, enquanto ele e o amigo estavam sentados num lugar afastado, tentando se livrar da multidão e das pessoas.

O menor sentiu as pontas de suas orelhas esquentarem, mas tentou não ligar muito, afinal, óbvio que iria dar atenção ao seu  _ melhor amigo. _

— É para isso que servem os  _ melhores amigos.  _ — Deu ênfase nas duas últimas palavras, e o gigante não conseguiu sacar se era uma ironia ou não.

— Sabe o que eu queria, de verdade mesmo? — Olhou para Kyungsoo, que segurava um suco de caixinha (que tinha um gosto horrível, só para deixar claro).

Ao perceber que estava sendo observado, virou a cabeça em direção a Chanyeol, sendo recebido pelas intensas orbes castanhas.

— O qu- — A voz falhou, tendo que pigarrear. Caralho, porra. — O quê?

— Tocar violão. — Claro Kyungsoo, ele nunca iria te pedir um beijo, não seja ridículo. O menor riu de sua própria desgraça. — Não ria! É triste. Parece até um vício, sério! Não sei como vou lidar com a abstinência por um mês inteiro.

Deitou sua cabeça no ombro do amigo, que quase engasgou com o suco pelo ato repentino. Virou um pouco a cabeça, sentindo o cheiro do shampoo do Park, que ainda era vivido nas madeixas pretas. Estufou o peito em coragem.

— Eu posso te ajudar com isso. Você nem vai perceber que passou um mês sem tocar violão.

Dessa vez, foi Chanyeol quem deu uma risada fraca, se aconchegando no ombro do amigo, que levou, discretamente, sua mão até o  _ mullet _ , fazendo um carinho singelo ali.

Presos em sua própria bolha, a dupla nem percebeu quando três garotos se puseram em sua frente. Eles não eram muito altos, mas também não eram muito baixos... Bem, Kyungsoo diria que são isso, mas eram provavelmente da mesma altura que ele.

Quando o garoto do meio pigarrou, ambos os garotos levaram um susto. Um susto tipo aqueles  _ jumpscares  _ de filme de terror, parecendo aquele que o menor havia assistido It - A Coisa quando assistiram pela primeira vez… Bem deplorável, afinal, quem se assusta com It?

Quando suas atenções foram voltadas ao pequeno grupo em sua frente, o mesmo garoto de prontificou a falar.

— Qual dos dois pombinhos é Park Chanyeol?

Os amigos se entreolharam, pensavam que toda a escola sabia quem era ele, afinal, depois do incidente do braço quebrado, era até mesmo difícil não saber.

— Sou eu! — Kyungsoo levantou o braço, levando um tapa do mais alto. — O que foi?

— Não dêem ouvidos a ele, sou eu sim.

— Cara… Eu falei que era perda de tempo… — O cara da esquerda, atrás do menino que parecia o líder deles, disse, cochichando.

— Mas o que vocês querem comigo, afinal? — Chanyeol disse.

— Ouvimos dizer que você sabe tocar violão, mas acho ser meio inútil agora… — Olhou para o braço que, agora, se encontrava todo rabiscado.

— Ah… — O Park soltou, entristecido. Kyungsoo virou para ele, depois para o grupo em sua frente, que aliás pareciam uns robôs, sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

— Já sei! — Uma ideia brilhou na cabeça do pequeno. — Eu meio que tenho como dar um jeito nisso, mas vocês terão que nos encontrar no horário da saída.

Todos os outros quatro ali presentes se mostraram confusos, o líder daqueles outros dois virou em direção a eles, como se procurasse uma resposta, ambos deram de ombros, e ele acabou dando de ombro também (esquisitos).

— Tá bem, então — Quando se viraram para irem embora, Chanyeol estendeu a mão boa em forma de um soquinho, com uma feição animada.

Acabou por ser ignorado, porém Kyungsoo se prontificou em retribuir o gesto, tendo os dois rindo logo após.

— Aqueles caras são esquisitos. — Voltou a beber o suco da caixinha.

— Realmente… Mas o que você vai fazer depois?

Kyungsoo deu de ombros, de forma debochada, como se estivesse imitando o grupinho de amigos que antes estavam em sua frente. Riram de novo, até doer suas barrigas.

* * *

Enquanto todos os alunos do colégio saíam de dentro do prédio, a dupla imbatível esperava perto da parede os garotos que combinaram de se encontrar. Esperavam de todo o coração que eles não tivessem desistido da ideia ainda.

Chanyeol ainda não sabia o que Kyungsoo iria fazer, e por isso, não parava de atormentá-lo.

— Qual é~ — Empurrava o amigo com a mão boa, o menor fingia que nada estava acontecendo. Acabou por bufar. — Eu juro, eu tento te irritar, mas a sua paciência  _ ME  _ deixa irritado.

O garoto de cabelo curto riu. Sua paciência com Chanyeol era como uma arma secreta, que nem era mais tão secreta, talvez silenciosa, porque funcionava toda vez.

— Oh, lá vem eles. — O Park apontou.

Aqueles garotos definitivamente pareciam mal encarados. Pareciam góticos, na verdade, já que não tinham altura o suficiente para meter medo. Eles pararam em sua frente, assim como fizeram anteriormente na hora do intervalo.

— Então, o que foi? — Parecia que apenas aquele garoto do meio sabia falar.

Kyungsoo puxou sua mochila para frente e, do pequeno bolso da frente, tirou de lá seu celular. Não tinha muito costume de mexer nele, até porque o próprio amigo não curtia muito a tecnologia também, por isso acabava, de certa forma, influenciado, mas, pelo menos dessa vez, ele havia o usado de forma correta.

Desbloqueou o celular e foi diretamente para a galeria, onde havia várias capas de álbuns e fotos suas com Chanyeol (e de Chanyeol somente). O grandão, que estava do seu lado, bisbilhotava tudo, ficando chocado por não saber que o amigo continha tantas fotos suas assim. Tantas fotos… Bonitas.

O Do tentava fazer tudo de forma mais rápida possível, pois sentia o olhar do Park queimando em suas costas. Até que finalmente achou o que precisava.

Selecionou e entregou o celular na mão do garoto “líder”. Chanyeol se colocou junto ao grupo, estando muito curioso para saber o que era aquilo que o amigo tinha sem ao menos ter consciência.

A posição da câmera não era uma das melhores, mas dava para entender que o grandão estava com o violão em seu colo, sentado na própria cama. Ele tocava ‘Wonderwall’, uma música relativamente fácil para se tocar, mas o importante era não errar o tempo da música.

Mesmo com o som abafado pelo celular, na hora da gravação estar, possivelmente, posicionado na perna do menor, o som era conciso e logo deu para ouvir a voz grave de Park cantando a música com paixão.

O maior olhou para Kyungsoo, que no momento fitava o outro lado do pátio, por vergonha de ter o vídeo em seu celular. Era algo bem íntimo seu, e talvez ele colocasse o vídeo no  _ repeat _ até cair no sono em certas noites. Nunca imaginou que seria útil de alguma forma, mas também sentia uma pontinha de ciúmes dele, porque sentia que era algo para si, apenas para ele.

Gostava de fantasiar que a música não estava sendo apenas cantada, contudo dita, de certa forma, para si. Que eram os sentimentos que Chanyeol sentia por ele.

O garoto com o braço engessado estava completamente envergonhado. Não sabia da existência desse vídeo, mas certamente lembrava-se do dia em que havia feito aquilo. Era uma lembrança guardada a sete chaves, que nem ele imaginava que seria capaz de tirá-la de seu lugar tão cedo.

Os garotos ficaram ali até o fim da “apresentação”. Chanyeol não errou uma nota sequer e tocou a música completa, imagine quantas vezes o garoto não ouviu a música.

— Cara… Você realmente é bom. Vamos fazer o seguinte, depois que você tirar essa coisa, você vai até a sala de música e toca algumas músicas para nós, pode ser? Só pra ter certeza. Agora, nós precisamos ir, até mais. — O garoto se despediu e os outros dois apenas fizeram um aceno com a cabeça. 

Os dois garotos observaram o grupo ir em sua frente, enquanto tentavam entender o que tinha acontecido ali.

— Desde quando você tem tanta coisa minha no seu celular? — Kyungsoo deu de ombros enquanto guardava o celular na mochila e começava a andar.

— Eu só gosto de guardar os momentos, okay? Pra ver depois ou num futuro talvez. — Era incrível como ele sempre tinha uma resposta pronta para tudo.

— Tudo bem, então… — Chanyeol se apressou para seguir o passo do menor. — Você poderia revelar algumas fotos e me dar?

— Claro. Depois eu te mostro direitinho para você escolher bem.

— Você vai lá em casa agora? — Kyungsoo afirmou com a cabeça.

— O que você acha da gente dar uma revisada nos conteúdos das aulas de hoje? Aproveitar e passar pro teu caderno o que eu não consegui. — O Park concordou, feliz com a ideia.

* * *

O mês se passou daquela forma, e Kyungsoo realmente cumpriu com a sua promessa de não deixar Chanyeol sequer lembrar que não podia tocar violão naquele meio tempo. Ao menos, não quando estava consigo.

Também quando o trio dos bruxos (Cara, era tão legal zoar eles) apareceu para entregar ao Park uma lista de músicas que eles gostavam e queriam que ele aprendesse o mais rápido possível. Era uma lista razoavelmente extensa para alguém que não poderia começar a praticar o quanto antes, aquilo deixou o Do com raiva daqueles nanicos metidos.

Tirando isso, não apenas tocar música na Bárbara, quanto ir ao parque com o grandão no cano de sua bicicleta, dar uma volta no centro da cidade, atentar crianças perto de uma creche, tudo isso e muito mais se estendeu durante aquele longo mês.

Chanyeol, após algumas fisioterapias no braço, começou a praticar o repertório que havia sido dado para si no violão, e Kyungsoo foi deixado de lado. 

Não que estivesse reclamando, até porque o amigo agora estava com uma grande responsabilidade naquele momento. Além do mais, eles ainda iam juntos para o colégio.

Se soubesse que até mesmo isso iria ser tirado dele por causa daqueles pirralhos, teria dado mais valor. A dupla tinha que conversar tudo aquilo que não puderam nas aulas ou trocar de aula, pois na hora do intervalo, até mesmo antes e depois das aulas começarem, Chanyeol tinha que ir ensaiar com sua banda.

— Chanyeol, você tem certeza que tudo isso é necessário? — Kyungsoo perguntou certo dia, caminhando para fora de fala com o amigo, que parecia não ver que a amizade estava se desgastando com aquela rotina intensa que ele havia adotado.

— Kyungsoo, deixa eu te falar uma coisa. — Ele chegou bem perto do Do, que parou de caminhar para chegar mais perto dele e conseguir ouvir os cochichos. — Eles são de família bem influente. Bem não, muito influente. Eles vão fazer o colégio concordar em dar um baile no fim do ano, e nós seremos quem irá tocar as músicas! Não é legal?

O baixinho torceu o nariz. Poderia ser legal, mas se não puxasse muito do melhor amigo. O garoto com orelhas salientes tinha olheiras profundas embaixo dos olhos, que eram consequências de noites até tarde praticando músicas no violão e acordar cedo de manhã para poder praticar ainda mais.

— Eu só acho que você tá arriscando muito da sua saúde, cara.

— Bobagem. Estou perfeitamente bem. — Estendeu os braços, como quem dissesse “pelo menos estou inteiro”.

— Perfeitamente, nem tanto, né. Parece que você esqueceu desses band-aids nos dedos. 

— Para falar a verdade… eu meio que sim. — Riu, ambos caminhavam em direção a cantina, onde iriam se separar até o fim do intervalo. — Sei lá, depois de um tempo acostuma.

— Você deveria deixar pelo menos eles curarem um pouco, olhe pra isso, Chanyeol! Eles estão no vivo! — O Park fez um som de desdém.

— Nem é pra tanto, ainda da pra mexer eles. — Mexeu os dedos em frente de Kyungsoo, que revirou os olhos.

— Não sei porquê ainda tento…

— Porque você me ama! Agora, tenho que ir. — Abraçou o menorzinho, que retribuiu o abraço, mesmo que fossem ficar longe um do outro por apenas 15 minutos.

Talvez Chanyeol não estivesse errado com relação a sua preocupação. O Do não conseguia nem mais ouvir suas músicas favoritas, pois se lembrava do grandão. Era como se fosse tão viciado nele, quanto era em música.

Os piores dias eram os que o amigo estava triste. Sabia que ele era sensível, até demais, às vezes. Quem não estava acostumado com ele iria sempre o ofender de uma forma ou outra, talvez até sem querer.

— Chanyeol, você quer me contar o que aconteceu? Está triste por que, hm? — Esfregava as costas do amigo, que estava com um semblante triste. O garoto tinha olhos expressivos, apesar de refutar isso com todos os argumentos possíveis.

— Não… 

Eram aqueles filhos da puta. Tinha certeza que a culpa era deles.

— Foram eles?

— Não! Não, Kyungsoo, deixe quieto, por favor. É só… aqueles dias de tristeza, não é nada demais, sério.

Fingiu que aceitou a desculpa esfarrapada para livrar os colegas de banda, mas o Do não iria deixar barato.

Mandou uma mensagem para Sehun, pedindo sua ajuda para tentar intimidar aqueles nanicos metidos. O Oh, como um bom amante de brigas, concordou de primeira, dizendo levar um conhecido seu para ajudar e fazer companhia caso apanhasse.

No dia seguinte, os três, Kyungsoo, Sehun e Junmyeon (um garoto que era também metido a roqueiro, mas que apenas usava camisas de bandas famosas e um cabelo espetado para todos os lados, como o de Robert Smith) conseguiram encurralar o trio de músicos.

— Seu porrinha, — O Do tomou a frente, apontando o dedo para Baekhyun. — O que você disse para o Chanyeol ontem, hã? Que merda você disse pra ele ficar daquele jeito? — O garoto ameaçado deu uma risada em desdém.

— Não disse nada, ué. Culpa não é minha que ele é sensível daquele jeito, parece até uma… 

Kyungsoo avançou, mas foi segurado pelos outros garotos atrás dele.

— Qual é a sua? Quem você pensa que é para falar dele desse jeito, hein?

— E você, o que você é dele pra defender desse jeito? Vai ficar putinho porque seu namoradinho ficou triste?

Dessa vez, a dupla que segurava o menor se entreolhou, e soltou ele. Não deu nem tempo para o riquinho metido a besta do Byun perceber quando o soco atingiu o seu rosto.

— Tem mais de onde esse veio. — Chacoalhou a mão que acertou o rosto, que ardia por conta da força usada. Sehun quase passou mal de rir com a frase clichê, tendo que virar de costas. — Pelo menos tente entender que existem pessoas diferentes de você, não apenas capangas que servem para serem seu rabo.

Baekhyun ainda estava chocado, com a mão onde havia sido atingido.

— Você vai se arrepender, seu baixinho de merda. — Agora era sua vez se apontar o dedo. A pouca diferença de altura se fazendo presente, tentando intimidá-lo, o que não deu muito certo, pois riu em desdém.

— Vai nessa. — E pegou Sehun e Junmyeon pelos braços, os levando para longe dali.

Apesar de, no fundo, ter ficado com um pouco de receio sobre as palavras do musicista para si, deu-se conta de que o pior que poderia acontecer era Chanyeol ficar magoado com ele por conta da agressão, mas isso facilmente seria revertido com um lanche na cantina comercial para o grandão.

Nada das maldições que o Byun jurou para Kyungsoo realmente aconteceram, tendo ele ficado um pouco aliviado. Chanyeol nem pareceu se dar conta do que tinha acontecido com o colega da banda, e nem quis perguntar, afinal, o medo de parecer estar envolvido era maior.

Sendo assim, tudo continuou normal, menos a saudade imensa que o Do sentia por seu melhor amigo durante o dia. Não era do tipo que se contentava com mensagens de texto, ele tinha que ver a pessoa, tocar nela, falar com ela, ainda mais com o Park, que estavam sempre juntos em tudo que faziam.

* * *

Certo dia, antes de dormir, em seus devaneios noturnos, teve uma ideia:

E se ele desse uma flor para Chanyeol todas as manhãs?

Nada melhor do que começar o dia ganhando uma flor, que é simples mas cheia de significados. Cada um tem sua própria interpretação sobre o que aquilo pode simbolizar, então para Kyungsoo não seria diferente.

Para Kyungsoo, seria uma forma singela de mostrar, não apenas seu amor de amigo, como também seu amor de romance. Não existia outra forma de dizer o que sentia por Chanyeol, a não ser essa.

Tentou, pela primeira vez, dar uma flor para ele na sala de aula. O amigo abriu um sorriso de gratidão, tão grande que poderia servir como iluminação de uma cidade inteira. Colocou a flor em sua orelha, dando um contraste ainda maior no visual do rapaz, com aqueles cabelos longos pretos e as orelhas salientes que portavam, agora, uma rosa laranja.

Sem querer, o menor deixou escapar um suspiro apaixonado. Fazendo o amigo rir da sua cara.

— Kyungsoo, você quer ir na sala de ensaios comigo depois? Quero te mostrar! É muito legal, tem tudo quanto é tipo de instrumento! Tem guitarra, bateria, baixo, contrabaixo, violino, violão, piano, teclado, pandeiro, triângulo…

— Meu Deus, Chanyeol, não precisa me falar  _ todos _ . Eu vou com você, daí você me mostra, okay?

Feliz da vida, ele assentiu super animado. Virou-se de frente, para terminar de copiar a matéria escrita no quadro, enquanto o menor sorriu pelo entusiasmo do melhor amigo.

Lado a lado, ambos foram andando até os fundos do colégio, onde era localizado um conjunto de salas, geralmente usadas para reforço dos alunos. Kyungsoo sempre teve a curiosidade de saber o que tinha dentro daquelas salas misteriosas, e estava animado por finalmente descobrir uma delas.

— Quando eles me trouxeram aqui pela primeira vez, achei que iriam me espancar. — Chanyeol riu da própria memória.

— Como assim?

— Sei lá. Eu não sabia que lugar era esse, e eles foram me acompanhando em três, todo mundo com aquela cara amarrada, apesar de mais baixinhos, eles eram em maior número. Eu quase passei mal de nervosismo aquele dia.

Kyungsoo riu ao imaginar a situação em que o amigo ficou. Geralmente, suas sobrancelhas ficavam em um formato engraçado, enquanto os olhos mais brilhantes, por conta do medo.

— Chegamos! — Era a primeira porta da esquerda para direita. — Provavelmente eles já devem ter chegado… — Abriu a porta devagar e com cuidado, mas não havia ninguém lá. — Ufa! Agora eu posso te mostrar todas as coisas!

O maior parou no meio da sala, que era lotada de instrumentos, com poucos espaços para se sentarem.

— Geralmente, eu sento no banquinho do piano porque não tem outro lugar para ficar e eu detesto tocar de pé, mas eu to melhorando, pra pelo menos poder me apresentar. — Apontou para o piano. — Eu também tava aprendendo um pouquinho de piano esses tempos, é bem legal quando você sabe o que tá fazendo… 

Chanyeol continuou a falar, e Kyungsoo entrou no lugar, olhando em volta e apreciando todos os diversos tipos de instrumentos que jaziam no local. Sempre quis saber tocar alguma coisa, mas primeiro: apesar de todos os instrumentos naquela sala, o colégio não oferecia aulas. Segundo: sua mãe, nem morta iria comprar um instrumento para ele, porque eram caros e esses tipos de coisa, sempre iria ter uma desculpa.

Pelo menos, poderia apreciar o amigo tocando todas as coisas que ele estava aprendendo, enquanto morasse ali.

— Essa aqui é a minha guitarra. — O maior soltou um risinho empolgado. — Quer que eu toque alguma coisa pra você?

O menor se virou e sorriu, assentindo.

— Okay, então, lá vai.

Animado, Chanyeol conectou a guitarra em seu amplificador, que já estava ligado na tomada, devido ao ensaio anterior. O garoto colocou suas alças nos ombros, pronto para começar.

— Vou tocar o instrumental de Still Of The Night, o que você acha? 

A empolgação que o amigo sentia lhe contagiou, sorrindo e assentindo, animado.

O som pesado logo se fez presente, o Park começou a tocar enquanto era seguido pela voz que cantava e comandava o tempo em sua cabeça, não sabia explicar como conseguia fazer aquilo.

Por outro lado, Kyungsoo olhava maravilhado pela habilidade que o amigo já havia conseguido ter em poucos meses. Depois que terminou o pequeno solo de guitarra da música, ele procurou o olhar do menor.

— Cara… Você já tá manjando muito. Parabéns. — Aplaudiu brevemente antes de bagunçar os cabelos do guitarrista.

Nesse momento, os outros integrantes da banda chegaram na sala. Quando os olhos de Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se encontraram, quase foi possível ver faíscas saindo deles. Um silêncio pesado inundou o lugar, mas Chanyeol pareceu não perceber.

— Eu acho que não preciso apresentar vocês, né? Ah, aqueles ali são o Minseok e o Jongdae, mas não chame eles assim, eles não gostam. — Apontou para os garotos que pareciam sempre estar em formação atrás do Byun.

Triste pelo amigo ter que conviver com aqueles palermas, o baixinho fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça e olhou para o chão, antes de levantar o olhar e respirar fundo.

— Acho melhor eu sair, okay? Depois a gente se fala. — Sorriu para o Park, que estava confuso com a situação.

— Ahn, tudo bem então. Até depois. — Sorriu caloroso.

O Do assentiu e foi em direção a porta, mas não antes de fazer uma cena digna de filmes de Hollywood, parando na frente do vocalista, olhando-o de cara feia por breves segundos, e saindo da sala.

Quando o intervalo acabou e Chanyeol voltou para a sala de aula, o melhor amigo já o esperava lá, lendo um dos livros da biblioteca do colégio.

Kyungsoo era tipo um sócio da biblioteca dali. Ele sempre estava lá (quando não estava com o grandão, é claro), sabia onde estava qualquer livro que você perguntasse, igual o idoso senhor bibliotecário que ficava ali. Talvez o garoto tivesse uma chave reserva do lugar, mas não vá espalhar por aí!

Sua leitura havia aumentado ainda mais, agora que passava muito tempo longe do amigo e dentro de casa, precisava atarefar sua cabeça de algum jeito, e aquele ali era o melhor de todos.

— Qual livro você tá lendo? — Chanyeol se jogou na própria cadeira, que ficava encostada na parede.

— Ah — Kyungsoo tirou os olhos das páginas. —, um suspense. Ele é legal.

— Você fala isso de todos os livros. — O menor deu uma risada.

— Eu sei.

— Kyungsoo, chega aí. — O garoto dos cabelos longos sussurrou e curvou-se para o amigo, que fez o mesmo movimento. — Vou te contar um segredo, ele é tipo aquele seu sobre a biblioteca.

O amigo assentiu com a cabeça, adorava uma fofoca.

— A sala de música nunca fica trancada, sabia? É tipo, se eu quiser, eu pulo o muro aqui pra dentro no meio da noite só pra tocar algum instrumento daqui. — Riu da própria ideia.

O Do uniu as sobrancelhas. “ _ Interessante… _ ” pensou ele.

* * *

Chanyeol tinha chegado mais cedo na escola aquele dia, ele estava muito empenhado em decorar as cifras e melhorar ainda mais sua habilidade no violão, ainda mais por conta que era começo de novembro, tecnicamente, faltavam três semanas para o baile que o colégio iria dar para o encerramento do ano letivo, então precisava ensaiar cada vez mais.

Há algum tempo atrás, perguntou para Baekhyun se poderia ter a chave da sala ou se poderia falar com alguém para ter um horário marcado e ir sem problemas, o líder da banda disse que poderia dizer à diretoria que iria fazer aquilo, que teria como fazer o que quisesse a partir disso.

Sendo assim, decidiu chegar às 11h para ensaiar. Seus dedos estavam começando a fechar as feridas, mas diferente das outras vezes, não estavam abrindo mais, estava contente com o avanço.

Abriu a porta da sala com cuidado, pegando sua mochila e indo em direção ao piano, posicionando-a ali. O garoto abriu as cortinas, antes de ir em direção aos seus instrumentos de corda.

Mas levou um susto ao se deparar com uma flor entre as cordas do violão.

Eram três florzinhas amarelas em conjunto, bem delicadas. Chanyeol tirou-as das cordas e olhou ao redor da sala, procurando, com olhos assustados, se não havia ninguém ali.

Começou a andar pela sala, com medo de ainda ter alguém ali. Procurou em todos os lugares possíveis, até tentou abrir o grande armário de ferro que tinha ali dentro, mas estava trancado.

Na sua cabeça, tentava achar o responsável por aquilo, porém não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser.

A única pessoa que sabia sobre a porta da sala ficar aberta, era Kyungsoo, mas sabia que o amigo não era de fofocar para os outros esses tipos de coisas que poderia prejudicá-lo, além dele também não ter como ser um possível culpado por aquilo, porque ele só lhe dava rosas.

O relógio da parede da sala tiquetaqueava, ajudando o trazer de volta para a realidade. Era melhor deixar quieto essa história, precisava ir ensaiar o mais rápido possível, não podia perder tempo.

Colocou a flor em sua orelha direita, e qualquer um que o visse daquele jeito iria soltar um suspiro. O amarelo vivo do botão-de-ouro dava um grande contraste em seu visual, por conta dos cabelos negros brilhosos, além das fofas bochechas e lábios intensamente vermelhos.

Pegou o caderno com as anotações e cifras que tinha colado nela das músicas que a banda havia lhe dado para aprender, sentou no banco do piano com a guitarra e começou a tocar.

Sempre que tocava, mal via o tempo passar. Começou pelas músicas que menos gostava (como aquele bando de nanicos conseguia gostar de The Doors e The Police ein??), repassando tudo na força do ódio, até chegar nas suas favoritas.

Apesar de não ter conseguido tocar as suas favoritas, porque os colegas de banda chegaram antes. Eles também concordaram em ensaiar um pouco mais, mas não tanto quanto Chanyeol.

— Bela flor. — Baekhyun apontou, e dessa vez, não demonstrou desdém, igual fazia quando colocava algo no cabelo.

Nos dias mais quentes, o Park costumava a prender a parte de trás de seu cabelo. Era meio feio quando fazia isso, ele também concordava, mas não gostava que tirassem sarro.

Pelo menos, de uns tempos para cá, o líder da banda parou de fazer aquilo. Na verdade, desde do dia que apareceu com o rosto machucado. Não sabia se tinha sido Kyungsoo, mas mesmo se tivesse, iria agradecer por não precisar mais passar pelo desconforto de ouvir as piadas ridículas que o tampinha falava sobre si.

Feliz da vida, mostrou a Kyungsoo a flor que tinha ganhado. Não mencionou sobre como a encontrou, mas o amigo achou muito interessante, até mesmo falou o nome dela para ele.

Botão-de-ouro seria sua flor favorita de agora em diante.

* * *

Chanyeol pensou que não iria mais receber flores após o dia anterior, mas estava redondamente enganado, pois uma flor, parecida com uma margarida, estava novamente entre as cordas de sua guitarra, dessa vez.

Era uma margarida laranja, muito bonita por sinal. Naquele dia, tinha colocado uma camisa polo, com um pequeno bolso na frente. Depois ele colocaria sua camisa do uniforme, mas por ora, aproveitou para usá-la para ter onde pôr sua flor.

— Gostei do estilo, galã. — Baekhyun disse quando entrou, mas, novamente, não conseguiu detectar nenhum sarcasmo em seu tom. O Park sorriu, agradecendo o elogio.

Mal percebeu que não colocou a camisa obrigatória do colégio, apenas quando Kyungsoo elogiou a formosura em seu bolso.

— Ah, obrigado. — Sorriu tímido. — Você sabe qual é o nome dela? Sou péssimo com flores.

— É uma calêndula. É tipo uma espécie de margarida. — O Do pegou-a do bolso, analisando com cuidado, Chanyeol gostaria de saber o que o amigo estava pensando naquele momento.

Pegou a flor das mãos dele, colocando atrás da orelha do menor, assim como fez no dia anterior com as pequenas flores amarelas. A flor ficou estupenda nele, tinha que admitir, pois a forte cor laranja, assim como seu tamanho, aumentaram a graça de Kyungsoo. Seu coração errou uma batida, mas tentou disfarçar, fazendo uma piadinha que deixou o outro menino envergonhado e contente.

Talvez, a calêndula era sua flor favorita agora.

* * *

Chanyeol decidiu anotar os tipos de flores em um pequeno bloco de notas que não usava em seu quarto, para poder lembrar-se de todas num futuro próximo.

O garoto sempre pensava no futuro Isso se tornou um pedaço de sua personalidade depois que começou a gostar de coisas antigas. Sua mãe contava sobre todas as coisas que havia se desfeito com o passar dos anos, já que nunca iria imaginar voltar a moda ou alguém se interessar novamente, então acabava por sempre tentar guardar o máximo possível consigo. Mas não, isso não fazia dele um acumulador! Ele sabia maneirar.

Roubou a polaroid que a irmã tinha em seu quarto, para tirar fotos das flores que tinha ganhado nos últimos dias e colocar junto no bloquinho de notas. O botão-de-ouro já estava um pouco murcho, mas sempre iria lembrar da beleza deles radiantes.

Naquele dia, três flores não muito grandes estavam dispostas na guitarra. Ela começava com um branco no meio, e o final de suas pétalas portavam um violeta intenso. Uma pena que não tinha como colocá-las em algum lugar para mostrá-las, pois não tinham talo, optou por deixá-las perto de sua mochila.

Quando os portões do colégio abriram para entrar as turmas da tarde, Chanyeol ficou no portão à espera de Kyungsoo, louco para saber o nome das pequeninas.

— É uma cinerária. — Respondeu quando chegou. Park deu a ele uma das três florzinhas que havia ganhado, louco de feliz (e curioso para saber quem era a pessoa que lhe presenteava).

* * *

Os dias se seguiram da mesma forma, menos nos finais de semana. Ele ficou um tantinho chateado ao não ver nenhuma flor em seus instrumentos nos sábados e domingos, mas aquilo não iria o desanimar do foco principal.

Nos finais de semana, ele passava o dia todo na sala de música ensaiando, tendo que pular o muro do colégio, pois a secretaria do lugar se encontrava fechada. Meio que era natural ninguém saber que ele estava ali, além da mãe, é claro.

Kyungsoo não sabia que ele estava ali, mas achava que o amigo estava ensaiando em casa mesmo, então não aparecia para não ser um tanto incômodo.

A verdade era que o garoto dos cabelos um tanto compridos não aguentava mais tocar algumas músicas que haviam sido passadas como repertório.

O que todo mundo sabia era que o garoto definitivamente odiava quaisquer bandas famosas de rock a partir dos anos 90, Guns N Roses era um belo exemplo, Nirvana também. Ele tinha tolerado tudo aquilo porque queria ser profissional, mas cara! Como odiava aquele som.

Só queria ensaiar suas baladinhas para poder dedicá-las a Kyungsoo.

Sim, ele iria assumir que tinha uma quedinha pelo melhor amigo na frente de todo o colégio, achava ousado de sua parte, mas também não iria fazer aquilo num dia qualquer, pois tinha medo dele achar que estava apenas brincando, como das outras três vezes que tentou mas foi rejeitado.

Combinou com Baekhyun que iria cantar as mais lentas, não especificou o motivo, e com muita persuasão, conseguiu fazer o líder da banda ceder. Pela primeira vez, o garoto deu um abraço no vocalista do grupo, deixando todos ali surpresos.

Era esquisito a forma em que toda aquela família era tão… reservada. Talvez ele fosse muito diferente para entender. Seres humanos são muito complicados, afinal.

As provas finais estavam se aproximando, como também estava o pequeno show que a banda iria fazer. Chanyeol estava quase se dividindo em dois, pois estava tentando aprender várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Estudava com Kyungsoo durante o intervalo das aulas e ensaiava todo o resto, também dividia um pouco dos ensaios na sua casa para o estudo de matérias que sabia que tinha dificuldade. É… Ele era um garoto com grandes responsabilidades.

As flores não pararam de chegar, apesar de tudo. O Park não via a hora de saber quem era a pessoa misteriosa que andava lhe dando toda aquela variedade de flores, mas mesmo assim, tentou uma forma de agradecer.

Pegou um pedaço de bolo de aipim que a mãe havia feito e colocou num potinho em que ele sabia que não iria fazer falta, e levou para o ensaio. No fim do dia, depois dos colegas de banda já terem saído, deixou o potinho junto a guitarra, com um pequeno papelzinho do lado de fora, com uma carinha sorridente, seguido de:

“ _ Minha mãe que fez. Meu melhor amigo ama este bolo, espero que você o ame também.” _

__ Quando chegou no outro dia, uma flor bem simples, com poucas pétalas e uma cor rosa choque estava entre as cordas, e o potinho já não estava mais lá. O garoto se sentia como uma criança com o Papai Noel, todo alegre.

— Ciclame. — Disse Kyungsoo, depois que o Park esticou a flor em sua frente.

— Salame? — Tentou fazer uma piada, recebendo um tom de desprezo.

— Engraçadinho. 

Não conseguiu controlar a risada que venho depois.

O pote foi devolvido no outro dia, junto a outra ciclame, que dessa vez, era branca. Para ser franco, ficou um pouquinho desapontado em não ter recebido um bilhetinho, com ao menos um agradecimento.

* * *

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo se saíram bem em todas as provas finais, juntos a suas colas sutis. A dupla, tecnicamente, não precisaria mais ir à escola, o que lhe deixavam muito aliviados.

Porém, Chanyeol ainda era uma exceção. Continuava com sua dura rotina de ensaios que adotara a si mesmo, mas dessa vez, estava super relaxado quando lembrava que sua apresentação seria na próxima semana, o que era muito diferente dos outros colegas de banda.

— Galera, todo mundo aqui se saiu super bem nos ensaios, ninguém vai errar nada na hora, porque já tá todo mundo acostumado com isso. Também, é só imaginar que estão ensaiando, ou fazendo algo em outro ambiente.

— Chanyeol, — Jongdae, que estava com o baixo nas mãos, decidiu se manifestar. — Você é extrovertido, é fácil falar.

O grandão fechou a cara.

— Se tem tanto medo de público, por que decidiram montar uma banda e se apresentar para o colégio inteiro, então?

Todos os outros ficaram quietos.

— É uma forma de tentar ajudar, agora cabe a vocês seguirem ou não.

Depois dessa pequena discussão, eles não tocaram mais no assunto.

O guitarrista continuou registrando suas flores, mas não sabia mais os nomes delas. Sem Kyungsoo, apenas tirava uma foto e colocava no bloquinho de notas, era mais chato, mas era o que tinha. Não queria incomodar o amigo com aquilo.

Os dias passaram voando para ele, porque quando viu, estavam passando o som no pátio do colégio. A voz de Baekhyun ecoava pelo colégio, às vezes junto da sua, indo longe pelo lugar um tanto quanto vazio naquela semana de recuperação. 

Algumas pessoas se reuniram em volta do grupo durante o intervalo, apreciando o som da banda, que modéstia parte, estava muito bom. Nem pareciam que tocavam há apenas 3 meses.

No fim daquele dia, ele teve uma ideia insana.

— Kyungsoo, o que você acha de eu furar a orelha?

Na manhã daquele dia, Kyungsoo havia chegado na casa de Chanyeol, ansioso pela ideia.

— Você já falou com a Mãe? — O amigo estava sentado na sua cama, enquanto ele estava com as pernas apoiadas na parede.

— Então, eu tava esperando você vir pra gente pedir juntos, porque ela gosta mais de você do que de mim. — Olhou para o garoto na ponta da cama, que estava mais pensativo do que o próprio que iria se submeter ao furo.

— Um só?

— Na orelha direita, um só, sim. — Voltou a fitar o teto.

— Vamos lá. O máximo que ela pode fazer é dizer não. — Deu leves tapinhas no tórax do Park, indicando um aviso para ele levantar, que o fez de prontidão.

Com o rabo entre as pernas, eles foram até a Mãe, que tomava uma xícara de café, no quintal dos fundos da casa, lendo um livro.

— Mãe… — Chanyeol foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

— Ele quer furar a orelha. — Kyungsoo apontou o dedo pra ele, recebendo um olhar de “Tá falando sério?”, dando um sorriso amarelo.

— Como é? — A mulher deixou o livro de lado. — Desde quando isso?

— Desde ontem… Eu queria fazer pra complementar o visual na apresentação de quinta-feira. Posso? Por favor! — Juntou as duas mãos e começou a suplicar, seguindo de Kyungsoo, que não iria deixar o amigo passar vergonha sozinho.

— Você tem que saber que tudo é dinheiro, não é? Olha… Quer saber? Vou dar uma pesquisada e amanhã eu te retorno com a resposta, tudo bem?

Ambos os garotos comemoraram a conquista, dando pulinhos e se abraçando. A Mãe riu, achando uma graça a felicidade por uma coisa daquelas.

O dia se passou e Chanyeol tocou um pouco no violão que tinha em casa para o Do, que apreciou o show privado dado a ele. Claro que não era a mesma coisa que tocada na guitarra, mas ainda assim, não ficaria um dia sequer sem tocar, aquilo poderia afetar a sua habilidade diretamente.

Tocou uma versão acústica de  _ (I Can´t Get No) Satisfaction  _ do The Rolling Stones, seguido de  _ Love Will Tear Us Apart  _ do Joy Division e  _ Rock and Roll All Nite  _ do KISS. Apesar de reclamar a cada 1 minuto o quão ruim soava só no violão, Kyungsoo achou tudo aquilo o máximo, cantando junto com a melodia e fazendo o coração do garoto do violão quase sair pela boca.

Talvez fosse o nervosismo do garoto apaixonado que o fazia descontar tudo reclamando que o som não era tão bom quanto no violão… Quem sabe.

* * *

O dia finalmente havia chegado.

Apesar de toda a calmaria que o garoto tinha tido durante todo o restante do tempo, se esvaiu quando acordou bem cedinho para já começar a passar o som.

Aquele dia, a diretoria decidiu suspender quaisquer atividades para deixar apenas o show durante a noite. Seria um verdadeiro baile, por assim dizer. Todos estavam animados, porque aquilo nunca tinha acontecido de fato, apenas em filmes, era como se estivessem vivendo uma versão mais simples de  _ Sing Street  _ ou até mesmo o final da segunda temporada de  _ Stranger Things. _

Os alunos passaram o dia escolhendo como se vestir, enquanto a banda ensaiou durante toda a manhã e começo de tarde, para depois irem cada um as suas casas se trajar devidamente.

Desde o último final de semana, Chanyeol parou de receber flores, mas também não ligou muito, pois estava ansioso demais tentando não esquecer de nada e esquecer a pequena ardência que agora ocupava sua orelha.

A Mãe realmente topou em fazer aquilo, e levou os dois garotos para um estúdio de piercings e tatuagens. Apesar da insistência, Kyungsoo não fez nada no corpo, nem a própria progenitora fez, alegando que era velha demais para aquele tipo de coisa.

A parte mais engraçada foi ver o Park dando uma de machão, mas tendo que segurar nas mãos do amigo e da Mãe na hora de fazer o furo. Todos no local se racharam de rir, enquanto o garoto ainda limpava o pouco resquício de lágrimas breves que saíram de seus olhos. 

Naquele dia, pediu para a Mãe comprar para ele um brinco de flor. Ele era bem simples, prateado, e no no relevo das pétalas, tinha uma cor preta em volta. Discretamente, o Do sorriu, vendo que sua missão tinha dado certo.

Apesar das recomendações dadas, ele teria que trocar o brinco antes de terminar a cicatrização. Era uma boa ideia? Não. Iria fazer? Sim. Queria que a pessoa que lhe presenteava visse o quão grato estava por todo seu esforço, mas não sabia o que dizer a ela, caso encontrasse.

Não sabia negar pedidos a qualquer um, muito menos dar um fora em alguém. Ninguém nunca se demonstrou interessado nele de forma romântica, e agora, aquilo era completamente esquisito. O que iria dizer? “Me desculpe, mas eu sou gay”, ou “Foi mal, mas estou apaixonado no meu melhor amigo”?

Era esperar para ver.

Seu show começaria às 20h, mas os portões do colégio iriam abrir as 19h, para os que preferiam chegar mais cedo. Era 15h da tarde naquele momento, e Kyungsoo havia ido em sua casa para se arrumarem juntos.

A irmã de Chanyeol iria ajudá-los em certas coisas, como um pequeno blush e um gloss labial, mas nada muito extravagante. Também iria fazer isso apenas no final, porque dizia não aguentar a barulheira que era o quarto do irmão mais novo.

Escutavam um disco da Cyndi Lauper, enquanto dançavam e tentavam pensar em algo para não deixar as roupas tão sem graça. Pintar o cabelo já não era uma opção, pois estava tarde para irem comprar algo e pintar, já imaginou que desastre seria? Irem com as mãos e o rosto pintados? Sem chance.

Decidiram ir com as gravatas estonteantes que Kyungsoo havia comprado no dia anterior. Eram várias, e o melhor de tudo; baratinhas. Algumas eram todas estampadas, e outras tinham dois lados, assim daria para decidir qual lado usar.

Para a sorte de Chanyeol, uma delas era rosa com rosas vermelhas na parte de trás, e não pensou duas vezes em escolhê-la. Já Kyungsoo, pegou uma que era azul com patinhos de borracha amarelos, não ligava se era muito nada a ver, só queria dar boas risadas, impressionar alguém não era o objetivo.

Três discos depois, os garotos começaram a se apressar para se arrumar. O menor havia trazido de tudo em sua mochila: toalha, cuecas e até mesmo dois pares de meias, iria passar o fim de semana ali.

Foi o primeiro a tomar banho, seguido de Chanyeol. Os garotos vestiram suas roupas sociais, rindo um do outro por parecerem pinguins.

Kyungsoo ajudou o Park a dar um nó em sua gravata, e o clima ficou um pouco estranho naquela hora. Estavam realmente muito próximos, o grandão queria tanto, mas tanto descer um pouquinho a sua cabeça e fazer o que queria há meses, enquanto o Do tentava não se mostrar afetado por aquele olhar intenso que estava recebendo.

Depois que aquele momento, um tanto quanto íntimo, acabou, eles começaram a mexer em seus cabelos. Lutaram pelo secador de cabelo da irmã, e quase estragaram o fio dele no meio disso.

— Damas primeiro. — Disse Chanyeol, depois de largar o secador na mão do amigo, levando um soco na barriga logo em seguida, mas nada que fosse comprometer algum órgão vital.

— Pra cima, pro lado, ou pro outro? — Fez os movimentos com o secador.

— Cima. Quer ajuda? 

O garoto concordou.

Enquanto Kyungsoo secava, o grandão penteava até dar a forma que queriam. No final, o garoto acabou com um topete muito show.

— Agora é minha vez!

Como o de Chanyeol não teria muita diferença, apenas penteou tudo para cima e secou rapidamente. Depois de pronto, trocou o brinco de sua orelha, com muito esforço, pois ainda doía pra caralho.

— Você tá muito flower boy. — O baixinho começou a rir dele.

— Pode ir tirando, seu bostinha.

O dono do quarto desligou o som, já eram 18h40. Eles foram no quarto da irmã, que os esperava com vários tipos diferentes de produtos faciais.

— A gente quer um simplesinho, só pra não ficar muito seco. — Explicou o maior.

— Tem esse daqui, ó. — Ela apontou um que tinha apenas glitter. — Mas também tem esse com sabor de cereja e esse com sabor de morango.

— Eu quero o de cereja! — O irmão levantou o braço rapidamente.

— E eu o de morango! — Foi a vez do amigo falar.

— Tudo bem. — Ela deu uma risadinha. — Agora vocês secam bem a boca e passam assim. — Demonstrou como fazia, esperando os rapazes fazerem igual.

Assim o fizeram, então ela os chamou para sentar no pequeno banco do quarto que era acompanhado da escrivaninha. Os dois sentaram-se um do lado do outro, e ela ficou de pé, segurando um pincel de maquiagem e um blush.

— Agora eu vou passar isso aqui em vocês, mas eu juro que não vou deixar forte, okay? 

Eles assentiram, como bons cachorrinhos que eram. Ela passou o grande pincel em seus rostos, e os dois patetas fizeram jus ao apelido, rindo pelas cócegas causadas pelo objeto.

— Agora sim, estão lindões. — Ela sorriu orgulhosa, como se tivesse feito grandes coisas. Tudo que fez foi porque Chanyeol havia pedido para que desse os arrumasse e deixassem-os bonitos, mas não queria gastar muito tempo naquilo, além de ser difícil maquiar outra pessoa, então deu a desculpa que faria aquilo, e que serviria de grande ajuda.

Eles se entreolharam, sorrindo abobados.

— Cara, você tá muito foda.

— Digo o mesmo de você, seu mocorongo. — Chanyeol disse a Kyungsoo, e passou mal de rir. 

— Meninos, faltam cinco minutos já, acho melhor vocês irem.

A dupla assentiu, agradecendo a garota pela ajuda e desceram as escadas, encontrando a Mãe, ansiosa com uma câmera (a Polaroid de Yoora) na mão.

— Ai, meu deus, como vocês estão lindos! — A mulher exclamou, cobrindo a boca com a mão livre. Os dois amigos ficaram tímidos, agradecendo bem baixinho. — Venham! Deixe eu tirar uma foto!

Eles se posicionaram em frente a porta da casa, que era branca, dando um alto contraste com os ternos brancos e com a gravata azul de Kyungsoo. A Mãe fez uma contagem regressiva com os dedos, e eles ficaram parados, como se estivessem fazendo um documento.

Já na segunda foto, Chanyeol puxou a própria gravata, levantando-a e mostrando a parte rosa, junto a uma careta. Kyungsoo fez um beleza bem maneiro, com um grande sorriso no rosto. 

Depois, a mulher tirou uma foto individual de cada um, dando a do Park para o amigo e vice-versa.

— Para vocês se recordarem de como eram. — Explicou ela.

Ambos deram um abraço forte na mulher, super ansiosos para o que estava por vir. Ela sabia que Chanyeol iria cantar as músicas para o amigo, sabia da história inteira, na verdade, então sussurrou um ‘boa sorte’ para ele, que devolveu um sorriso confiante.

Finalmente saíram de casa, mas só depois do Do ter que voltar e buscar uma flor que iria pôr no bolso do blazer, para ficar bem chique. A rosa era vermelha escura, parecida com a cor de sangue, o amigo a elogiou.

— Muito obrigado, irei dar para alguém especial. — Ele respondeu.

Foi aí que o grandão achou que a noite havia acabado.

Nossa, como era triste o sabor da rejeição, mesmo sem ter ouvido-a propriamente. Pois é, ele deveria ter imaginado que isso iria acontecer, talvez devesse ter tido tudo antes daquela noite, para não ter nenhum perigo disso acontecer. Porra, Chanyeol queria ganhar aquela flor, ele amava flores, por que o amigo não lhe dava a flor?

Um beiço enorme ocupou seus lábios depois da resposta que recebeu, mas tentou disfarçar sua tristeza.

Chegaram no colégio e o relógio de pulso da  _ Champions  _ do guitarrista (era uma troca pulseira!!) marcava 19h30. Nossa, nem sabia que demorava tanto assim de sua casa para o colégio.

Bem, a diferença é que não tinham um horário fixo para chegar, além das 20h, é claro. Então poderia ser considerado um motivo, já que assim eles não precisavam andar rápido nem nada do tipo, principalmente para não suarem.

O local já estava meio cheio, com mesas de plástico espalhadas por todo o local, um palco improvisado com instrumentos e luzes já estava a postos. Infelizmente, os garotos teriam que se virar para achar um lugar legal.

— Achei! — Berrou Chanyeol, correndo para o lugar, sendo seguido por Kyungsoo. Não era muito perto do palco, também não era tão longe, era razoável. Tirando a parte das comidas e bebidas, porque era muito fácil perder o lugar ali.

— Chanyeol, fique aqui, eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra gente comer. — Colocou a mão na perna do Park, que assentiu, dizendo um ‘vai lá’ baixinho.

Seguiu o amigo com os olhos, percebendo, de repente, que ele não estava indo em direção às mesas onde estavam dispostos os petiscos. Ele estava indo para o palco!

Pensou em ir avisá-lo, mas talvez ele tivesse razão. Será que ele tinha enxergado algum copo largado por ali? Ou o que será…

O garoto subiu rapidamente no palco, tirando a rosa que antes jazia em seu bolso, para colocar na guitarra usada pelo grandão. A mente de Chanyeol quase explodiu.

Sua boca quase foi ao chão, e um grito de ‘O QUE?’ ficou preso em sua garganta. Ainda acompanhava o amigo com os olhos, que pegou dois pedaços de bolo e um pouco de refrigerante para os dois.

Como um bom malabarista, conseguiu trazer tudo aquilo para a mesa em que estavam, mas o Park ainda estava chocado com a cena em que viu.

Era como se nada tivesse acontecido para o Do, que colocou o copo na frente dele, junto ao pedaço de bolo, e sentando-se ao seu lado novamente.

Os olhos arregalados do guitarrista ainda estavam grudados nele, já estava começando a ficar com um pouco de medo, e fez um ‘hm?’, apontando para a comida que havia trazido.

— Você… Era você o tempo todo? Como assim… Tecnicamente, você sabia quem era o tempo todo… Mas, por que? Por que você fez isso? Tipo... 

Kyungsoo se afundou no banco e olhou para a direção contrária, ele tinha que enfrentar aquilo, apesar de não querer. Enquanto o amigo ainda murmurava suas indignações, suspirou.

— Porque eu gosto de você.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor apareceu e se instalou entre os dois. Novamente, a boca de Chanyeol quase foi ao chão, e o Do não sabia para onde olhar.

— Kyungsoo — O Park chamou, sua voz… sua voz estava grave. Falando sério. — Kyungsoo, olhe pra mim. 

Uau, definitivamente esta história é um clichê com frases clichês, mas quando você vive um, assim como Kyungsoo, que fez o que o outro garoto estava pedindo, você não está nem aí.

Principalmente depois que Chanyeol colou a boca na sua.

Ca.ra.lho.

A mente dele ficou em branco, as mãos ficaram ainda mais suadas do que quando ele estava sendo interrogado. Parecia que ele iria explodir, tinha certeza que estava entrando em combustão naquele exato momento.

Quando Park adentrou sua boca suavemente com a língua, jurou que iria desmaiar. As mãos foram de encontro com o blazer do rapaz, segurando firme.

Pareciam que estavam vivendo um sonho, um total clichê. Com tudo que tinha rolado, ainda eram 19h40 no relógio do maior.

Depois de se separarem e tomar um pouco de fôlego, não esperaram para retomar outro beijo. Era óbvio que os garotos já não eram mais BV, nem nada do tipo, então o momento era quase insano para ambos.

O gosto misturado dos diferentes glosses faziam tudo parecer ainda melhor. Eles não tinham palavras para descrever o que aquilo estava sendo.

Finalmente se separaram, com corações parecendo ter saído de uma maratona. Kyungsoo estava sem reação, assim como o amigo.

— Acho que eu gosto de você também. — O Park coçou nuca, sorrindo bobo.

Olhou ao redor, e viu que o espaço agora estava muito cheio. Não foram somente os alunos que compareceram, mas sim pais e familiares. Era uma verdadeira festa, e Chanyeol iria tocar para toda aquela gente.

— Mano, eu to muito sem palavras. — O menor ainda tentava se recuperar de tudo que aconteceu em tão pouco tempo. — Mas que caralho, Chanyeol!

Ele riu, um pouco envergonhado.

— Mas que caralho, digo eu! — Tentou parecer bravo de repente. — Da onde essa história de dar florzinhas pra mim? Sério, cara, eu tava muito nervoso com isso. Fiquei tipo 'okay agora como vou dar um fora na pessoa?', tava com medo de machucar alguém, não conseguia nem dormir direito!

— Conseguia sim.

— Ei! — Lançou um olhar ofendido.

— Eu tive a ideia do nada, na verdade… Achei que não ia dar certo, nem conseguir esconder. Agradeça muito, viu?! Eu gastei muitas moedas que tinha dentro do sofá com todas as suas flores, e muito tempo de pesquisa também!

Chanyeol sorriu, como o bobo apaixonado que havia se transformado. Deu um beijo na bochecha dele, que se surpreendeu com o ato.

— Claro que agradeço. Muito, muito obrigado. — Resolveu ir mais além, dando breves selinhos nos lábios do outro nas pausas do 'muito', nossa, ele tinha virado um tremendo bobalhão apaixonado.

Quando se ajeitou na cadeira novamente, deu uma olhada novamente no relógio, e viu que já marcava 19h50. Precisava dar uma afinada nos instrumentos novamente, se despedindo de Kyungsoo com mais um beijo (estava determinado a se acostumar com isso) e saiu.

Ao chegar onde estavam posicionados os instrumentos, o resto da banda já estava lá. Jongdae afinava seu baixo, Minseok se ajeitava na bateria e Baekhyun estava na frente dos teclados.

Se juntou a eles, afinando sua guitarra. Depois de pronto, Minseok começou a tocar a bateria loucamente, como uma maneira de se aquecer. Depois que acabou, Jongdae fez um incrível solo no baixo, e Chanyeol finalizou com o som poderoso da guitarra, misturando solos de diferentes músicas, atraindo o pessoal em volta do pequeno palco improvisado e com luzes baratas.

Baekhyun não fez nada, apenas observou. O garoto estava um pouco vermelho, e sabia que, diferente dele, não era um blush, talvez fosse a vergonha de estar em frente a tanta gente.

Ainda tocando, foi em direção ao outro garoto. Sorrindo para ele, começou a empurrá-lo levemente com a bunda, fazendo ele rir de nervoso, mas percebendo a sua intenção. Viu ele respirar fundo, para então estalar os dedos antes de posicioná-los no teclado.

Chanyeol finalizou, e Baekhyun começou a tocar a intro de ‘The Final Countdown’. O pessoal em volta deles deram um grito de aprovação, fazendo todos sorrirem em alívio.

Baekhyun começou a cantar, às vezes sendo acompanhado de Jongdae ou de Minseok nas notas mais altas, enquanto o guitarrista apenas ajudava nos backing vocals.

Todo refrão, o grandão animava a plateia, dando pulinhos e soltando alguns ‘uhul’ de vez em quando. Sua animação era contagiante.

Os primeiros acordes de ‘Smoke on the Water’ começaram. Clássica. Dessa vez, era vez de Minseok cantar, sua voz era muito bonita, para tentar dar mais atenção para o baterista, Chanyeol se sentou na borda do palco. Mas era impossível, com uma música com aqueles solos, uma hora ou outra a atenção iria se virar toda a ele, e foi o que rolou.

Ele tocou muito bem, tendo o coração ficando até mais leve, por favor que todos os ensaios deram o resultado esperado.

Num pulo após o final da música, o Park retornou ao palco, para agitar com ‘Born to be Wild’. Baekhyun cantava ela todo soltinho, já acostumado com tudo aquilo. Caras, até mesmo o narrador se impressiona em falar da cena, pois a banda toda tocava com uma sintonia, mal pareciam garotos de colégio!

Logo a música acabou, e o instrumental de ‘Rock and Roll All Nite’ começou. Todos ali comemoraram. A voz de Baekhyun, apesar de diferente, combinou muito com a música. Ele não tocou nada naquela música, mas saiu para agitar a platéia, assim como o Park. Parecia um show de verdade, tudo aquilo. 

Depois da música acabar, não a entenderam muito e começaram logo com ‘Barracuda’, Jongdae nos vocais dessa vez, junto a Baekhyun quando as notas ficavam muito altas. 

Chanyeol tocava super animado, dançando e pulando junto ao som que faziam. Estava começando a ficar com muito calor, e não conseguiria passar mais uma música com aquele blazer.

Mesmo assim, continuou com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto ia tocar perto de Minseok, ou incomodar um pouco Jongdae, que estava bem concentrado no próprio instrumento.

Quando a música acabou, ele foi correndo tirar o blazer, enquanto Baekhyun falava coisas para entreter o público. A sorte era que os outros membros estavam com roupas mais leves, porém não menos chiques. Foi apenas depois de desfazer o nó de sua sua gravata e colocá-la de outra forma que percebeu que os outros se encontravam com as unhas pintadas de preto.

— Então pessoal, essa é a última antes de darmos uma acalmada. Aproveitem a próxima para trazerem seus parceiros ou algo do tipo. Agora lá vai… — O guitarrista aproveitou a deixa para cortar sua frase.

— A minha favorita! ‘Here I Go Again’! — Falou alto no microfone, super afetado pela adrenalina do momento.

Baekhyun começou com o teclado, e Chanyeol começou a cantar. A voz grossa combinava perfeitamente com a do vocalista original, apesar da sua ser um pouco mais grave.

Procurava Kyungsoo com os olhos, queria que o amado visse ele tocando a sua música favorita. O achou, perdido no meio da multidão, mas seus olhos o encontraram.

Parou de cantar para o público, e começou a cantar para Kyungsoo, apenas Kyungsoo. Seu convidado especial, seu melhor amigo, sua paixonite.

Graças a ele, sabia que não iria seguir a estrada de sonhos sozinhos, diferente do que cantava a música original. O Do parecia ter reconhecido, e sorria e dançava junto com o que tocava.

Após a música acabar, Baekhyun se pronunciou.

— Hora de dar uma acalmada! Descansem um pouco, peguem seus acompanhantes, pois já, já começam as baladinhas!

Com grande maestria, o vocalista (e tecladista) começou a tocar ‘Light My Fire’ em seu instrumento, seguido da bateria de Minseok bem mais calma, e os acordes mais leves da guitarra também.

Apesar de não gostar muito de The Doors, o guitarrista dançava conforme o gingado da música, fazendo certas caretas de vez em quando.

Após o fim da música, o comecinho de 'Is This Love' se iniciou. Chanyeol cantar as baladinhas agora, chegou no ouvido de Baekhyun, pedindo para que ele estendesse um pouco, queria falar algumas coisinhas.

— Então — Ele pigarreou. —, as próximas músicas serão as mais lentas, e eu gostaria, também, de dedicá-las para alguém, que já sabe que é pra ela. — Olhou diretamente para Kyungsoo, que ficou com as pontas das orelhas vermelhas. Uma graça. — Vamos começar com Is This Love!

“ _ I should have known better than to let you go alone _

_ It's times like these I can't make it on my own _

_ Wasted days and sleepless nights _

_ And I can't wait to see you  _ again”

Apontou para o garoto, que começava a se emocionar com a música sendo cantada para si.

_ “I find I spend my time waiting on your call _

_ How can I tell you, babe, my back's against the wall _

_ I need you by my side to tell me it's all right _

_ 'Cause I don't think I can take anymore” _

__ Ele não tirava os olhos de Kyungsoo por nada.

“ _ Is this love that I'm feeling? _

_ Is this the love that I've been searching for? _

_ Is this love or am I dreaming? _

_ This must be love _

_ 'Cause it's really got a hold on me _

_ A hold on me _ ”

” _ Can't stop the feeling, I've been this way before _

_ But with you I've found the key to open any door _

_ I can feel my love for you growing stronger day by day _

_ And I can't wait to see you again _

_ So I can hold you in my arms _ ”

Naquele momento, tirou os olhos por um breve segundo para perceber que toda a multidão que antes dançava e estava vidrada na banda, dançava com alguém ou pelo menos cantava a música junto dele. 

“ _ Is this love that I'm feeling? _

_ Is this the love that I've been searching for? _

_ Is this love (Is this love?) or am I dreaming? _

_ This must be love _

_ 'Cause it's really got a hold on me _

_ A hold on me _ ”

Queria estar junto de Kyungsoo, queria estar dançando junto a ele naquele momento, com o garoto em seus braços, fazendo juras de amor.

A música acabou, e Chanyeol deixou desviou o olhar para a guitarra, começando a tocar os primeiros acordes de 'I'll Be There for You'.

Aquela música doía. Ah, como doía. Certas vezes, após a notícia de que o amigo iria embora, colocava seu 'New Jersey' para tocar, mas sempre acabava derramando lágrimas com ela, pois ela dizia tudo o que ele sentia sobre sua partida.

O Do também parecia ter notado o significado da música, o guitarrista conseguiu ver o momento exato dos olhos dele marejarem.

Porra, aquilo cortou seu coração em milhões de pedaços, tentou ao máximo não deixar-se levar pelas lágrimas, pois não poderia dar o risco de chorar ali.

Será que ele conseguiria mesmo? Estar ali por Kyungsoo? Mas de uma coisa é certa, ele, assim como canta Bon Jovi na versão original, roubaria o Sol do céu, apenas por ele.

Sabia que não era visto, então, durante o solo de guitarra, deixou escapar algumas pequenas lágrimas que lhe incomodavam a visão.

Aquela música havia sido intensa, até mesmo os outros garotos conseguiram notar. Depois do fim da música, ele enxugou os olhos com as mãos suadas, e tentou se recompor.

Deu início à 'Every Breath You Take', outra baladinha clássica. Não que achasse ela romântica, mas Baekhyun insistiu para que colocassem no repertório, por ser famosa.

A música em si era super fácil de tocar, já que ela mantinha um padrão, mas por ter gastado toda sua energia no começo, se sentia um pouco cansado. Ou era por não gostar da música, ou das duas coisas.

Após o fim daquela música, que era bem curtinha, por final, começou a última música da noite, e a música que, definitivamente, o lembrava de Kyungsoo. De forma rápida, deixou a guitarra marrom de lado, para ir do lado do palco, onde estava escondido seu violão. Ainda ajeitando-o em seu corpo, pigarrou, e ‘Possession’ começou a tocar. Os olhos do menor, ainda no meio das pessoas, brilharam.

A letra era completamente sentimental, e Chanyeol tinha escolhido-a pois, apesar das outras, ela era a mais profunda. Cantou, em plenos pulmões, para o seu amado.

“ _ My heart's in your world tonight _

_ (Possession) _

_ And you hold the key to my life _

_ (Possession) _

_ I've got to be with you _

_ I wanna dream with you _

_ You're my obsession _

_ I want possession of you” _

_ —  _ Boa, galera! — A música acabou, agora os casais começavam a se soltar e voltar a olhar para eles. — Muito obrigado a quem veio, gostaríamos de poder tocar mais, mas já é tarde, e acho que alguns tem horário para voltar para casa.

Aplausos vieram da platéia, e os garotos se juntaram, agradecendo em um breve reverência. Aquela apresentação tinha sido, definitivamente, do caralho, para todos ali.

A banda deixou seus lugares, saindo do palco improvisado. O guitarrista chegou em Kyungsoo, recebendo logo um abraço vindo dele.

— Cara… — Agora tinha o Do em seus braços, e sentia como se todo o peso do mundo tivesse saído de suas costas. — Eu juro que vi o Sehun e o Junmyeon dançando agarradinho agora a pouco.

O menor se desvencilhou do abraço para dar um tapa nele pela piada que fez, pois achava que iria dizer outra coisa.

— Eu meio que… Você conseguiu entender o que eu queria dizer com aquelas músicas, não é? — Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— E agora eu meio que te perdôo por ter desperdiçado todo o tempo que poderia ter gasto comigo, em ensaios.

Não deu outra, eles deram um beijo super apaixonado, mesmo estando ali, de pé, no meio daquele mar de gente. Afinal, estavam realizados demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Kyungsoo não conseguia parar de pensar na forma como o amigo era gelado por inteiro, mãos, braços, até mesmo a bochecha, mas seus lábios não. 

Já Chanyeol… Bem, ele não conseguia raciocinar direito, já que ele sentia as glamurosas borboletas em seu estômago, tinha até cor para elas! Eram azuis.

— Então vamos aproveitar o tempo que nos resta! — Pegou na mão do baixinho, com um olhar sugestivo, sendo respondido por uma risada sem graça, enquanto era levado pelo amante para fora do colégio.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, eu vim agradecer... Não sei bem o que dizer, odeio falar coisas tão comuns que chegam a ser bobas, mas eu fico muito feliz que fanfic tenha conseguido entrar nesse projeto, eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado, e que tenha despertado quaisquer das sensações em vocês. Comentem o que sentiram, o que acharam, eu realmente vou ficar muito grata por tudo, mais do que já estou agora.


End file.
